


Stone Swan

by Gelflings_in_a_Tardis



Category: Swan Princess (1994), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Swan Princess (1994) Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Bilbo, Bilbo is a girl, Dark Magic, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Killed off some of my characters, Please Don't Hate Me, There will be a dragon but not Smaug, Thorin is a spoiled shit in the beginning, Time Shenanigans, Torture, Young Love, betrothals, dark plot bunnies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelflings_in_a_Tardis/pseuds/Gelflings_in_a_Tardis
Summary: Erebor and The Shire want to establish unbreakable bonds between the kingdoms. What better way than to do it through marriage!But the pair chosen are not keen on it or each other at all.Ivy Baggins thinks Thorin is a complete boar and wonders what the old Took was thinking setting this up. Dwalin is intriguing, Dis is thrilled for a new friend and hopefully everyone can walk away from the summers spent together unscathed.Hobbit meets Swan Princess.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Dis(friendship), Bilbo Baggins/Dwalin, One sided Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	1. Ivy meet Thorin

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this while watching the 90's cartoon the Swan Princess with my daughters. Before I knew I had written out the first chapter in pen. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know :)

The Thain scowled at the parchment in front of him, the feathered end of his quill between his lips as he thought about the arrangement in front of him.  
Thror, King Under the Mountain, had the desire to establish trade with the Shire and it would do the Hobbits some good to have dealings with the dwarves. The gentle folk of the Shire knew very little when it came to forging or repairing the metal implements that were needed to manage their gardens and farms. Some made do with wooden ones but even those could be defeated by stubborn roots, large stones and eventually damp.  
Gerontius wanted something with more roots than what Thror was offering however. The Dwarves knew how to draw up a tidy contract but there were loop holes hidden in to let the dwarves out at the slightest inconvenience to them.  
Some of the loop holes were for things like ‘if the roads were too muddy they would be docked so much’ or ‘if the honey wasn’t sweet enough they would need X amount extra’.  
There had to be some way to cement this without looking bad in the eyes of the dwarves. They appreciated a certain amount of haggling, bargaining if you will but they were known to back out of agreements if it looked like they weren’t getting the better end of the deal.

_What could tie us together…_

_Something that would be in favor of all but makes them a touch more agreeable._

“Sir” a soft voice cut through his revere.

Gerontius looked up from the annoying document; at the door stood one of his many nieces.

“What is it?”

A smile curled his lips at the answer “Belladonna and her family are here for the wedding.”

_A marriage; that would tie us together for generations and they do not have many females._

Belladonna’s dark eyes grew wide at what her father was hinting at “Da, surely you cannot mean that you want to betroth my baby to a dwarf!”  
Oh but he did and he looked to his wife for help.  
Adamanta sighed before taking her daughter’s hand in hers “Bella, you know what this would secure for the whole Shire. Even the Mayor of Michel Delving can see the advantage of have a trade set up with Erebor and he’s been around Big Folks for far too long.”  
Belladonna nodded her dark head, eyes wary but slowly warming.  
“But why Ivy” she asked “She’s only half way through being a tween.”  
Gerontius offered his bag of Long Bottom leaf to his favorite daughter “She’s 25. Thrain, son of Thror has a son close to the same age for dwarves. I believe he’s about 60. Ivy is lovely, sweet and on the taller side since dwarves are taller than us. It’ll be a fine pairing.”  
Belladonna thought as she lit her pipe and drew the smoke deep into her lungs, the flames from the fire place dancing in her eyes.  
“How am I going to explain to Bungo that I betrothed our daughter to some prince? A prince of another race at that! Baggins’ are not known for their open minds” she pointed out with the stem of her pipe as emphasis.  
A new voice came from behind them “You don’t have to, Cariad.”  
Bungo Baggins slipped into the arm chair beside his wife and gave her a cheeky grin to let her know he wasn’t angry.  
“I came to tell you that Ivy is sleeping in Asphodel’s room tonight so they can chat and just happened to overhear part of the conversation.”  
Belladonna swallowed and handed her pipe to her husband “And what do you think?”  
Bungo’s features were obscured aside from his fire lit auburn curls “well if this is the best way to help the Shire I say so be it.”  
“Really” Adamanta blurted out before Gerontius could stop her.  
He nodded as the smoke cleared “Certainly, We Baggins might be closed minded at times but more so we are businessmen. I know the value of a good deal and if this is the way to do it than I’ll help however I can. We cannot keep dealing with the Men in Bree who keep giving us shoddy and shoddier workmanship.”  
The pair looked at the Thain “Alright Da, you can do it. If Thror accepts then so be it.”

Thror, King of Erebor, Kingdom under the Mountain almost spit out his wine when he read the hobbit’s proposal.  
_He’s got stones I’ll give him that. To think joining our kingdoms through marriage_ …Thror rubbed his bearded chin at the thought. 

_Who is even old enough to be betrothed to a shire princess?_

_Frerin? No he’s married to his craft._

_Balin? He’s a bit too old for that; would the hobbits be offended at being offered a cousin to the throne?_

_Dwalin is the right age._ The lad with his black mohawk flashed through the king’s mind. _He’s a bit rough around the edges not suitable for soft shire folk._

_Thorin._ His eldest grandchild seemed to materialize before his eyes. Thorin would do the trick as long his father agreed.  
Said dwarf was actually sitting off to the side reading some sort of book.  
“Inudoy, what would you think of setting up a marriage to seal the trade deal with the Shire?”  
Thrain looked up; black brows rose in question “Sounds like a fair idea but will the Halflings agree to that?”  
“That’s the kicker! It was their idea” he laughed before sobering “I would suggest doing away with that ‘Halfling’ talk in front of your future daughter-in-law. They do not appreciate being called that.”  
Thrain choked, his face flushing red to his scalp “MY WHAT! You can’t mean to marry Frerin off to one of them. He’s barely old enough to enter the training ring!”  
Thror waved a ringed hand at his son’s protest “Nonsense, nonsense of course I’m not suggesting Frerin. He’s obviously going to be married to his smithing craft with what he’s already produced. No I’m think Thorin.”  
Thrain crossed the lush carpets to the buffet at the side, pouring a crystal glass half full of whiskey.  
“Thorin, Thorin? I suppose he’s polite enough and about the right age…” Thrain trailed off, the gears turning at the thought of marrying off his oldest son to a chit from the shire. The whiskey made him cough as he tossed it back before turning to face his father seated behind the enormous, elaborate desk. It was far older than either dwarrow and had been made to stand the test of time.  
“But if the Half- I mean Hobbits are getting a Prince of Erebor, whom are we getting for this betrothal?”  
Thror leaned back in his chair with a grin splitting his silver beard “A Shire Princess, one of the Thain’s granddaughters. Imagine the dowry she’ll come with!”

To say that the pair to be betrothed was unamused with the news that they would be spending the next handful of summers either in Erebor or The Shire in the company of someone they had never met was an understatement.  
Thorin actually tried to plan a way to run away until Dwalin pointed out the stupidity in the idea. The younger son of Fundin made so many fair points that Thorin threw a dagger at him, that he naturally ducked causing it to shatter one of the fake windows in the Royal wing. That of course led to the pair being grounded and given several unsavory tasks including peeling many times their weight in potatoes.  
Ivy did run away only to come stomping back covered in mud because she hadn't planned it out at all well and got caught in a thunderstorm while in a swamp. Her grandfather did everything he could to sweeten the pot to make up to his granddaughter for betrothing her to someone she had never heard of until the week before.  
The best he could do was arrange it for Thorin to come there for the first summer but that barely made Ivy happy.

Neither kingdom realized that in the shadows was a sorcerer plotting to try and take over at least one of them.

Thorin was feeling very conflicted.  
On one hand he was thrilled to be away from Erebor and his siblings; to be seeing so much of Middle Earth. On the other there was the fact that he was headed to meet someone that he would eventually have to marry whether they got along or not. His grandfather had decided it was best to tie his future to this hobbit’s without asking him how he felt about it in the slightest. By the time he had been told the documents had already been signed by his parents and grandfather. The usual excitement he had at seeing the snow melt from the base of mountain was tainted with the knowledge that once the Spring Equinox had passed they would begin the long trip to The Shire.  
Thror had decided that it was alright for Dwalin to come along since his father Fundin was Captain of the Guard and helping with the trip. There was a collective of guards, Thrain was coming along for this trip as well as Balin, the elder son of Fundin was the head Scribe for the royals.

The Valar must have decided this pairing was a grand idea considering the trip to there went smoothly with barely any sight of Orcs or other enemies.  
Thorin pouted for most of a day that they did not see any excitement and that only ended when Fundin trounced him during training that evening.

Ivy did not want to do this and she told her family as much for all that they would listen to her. Belladonna just gave her soft smile as she laid out the new dress for her to wear, kissed her on the forehead and left. It had been decided by the adults that this first meeting would happen at the Great Smials in Tuckborough.  
She had made sure to loudly complain and pout all the way from Hobbiton even though it did not stop them nor slow anything down. Her grandmother had made sure that the entire Smial was decorated splendidly and Ivy took notice of the effort, making sure to kiss Adamanta on the cheek to thank her. Sprays of flowers decorated any open surface and swags of foliage hung down from the ceiling. Her Aunts and cousins had to have been baking for at least a week with immense amount of food that was stored in all the pantries. The dress Belladonna had left her was fitting for a tween in twenties with a modest skirt the shade of sunshine with ivy vines and flowers embroidered around the hem. Her blouse was bright white with a rounded collar, and little puff sleeves. Matching yellow ribbons were threaded through her auburn curls and Ivy smiled at her reflection in the looking glass. She had not reached her full height yet, cheeks still held a hint of baby fat, and while she was slowly getting curves in all the normal places she was nowhere near matured.  
Her mind tried to conjure an idea of what her betrothed might look like but having never seen a dwarf before all she came up with was a walking wad of hair that had her giggling hysterically. A rap on her door sobered her quickly and her mouth ran dry when Amaranth poked her head in to tell that the dwarves would there soon.

  
Thorin was hot, stifling in his finery astride his pony if he was honest. Thrain had them stop at in Inn the night before so that they could all bathe and dress properly before meeting the Thain and Thorin’s betrothed. None of the group had been to the Shire in many years and had obviously forgotten that it got much warmer here than it did in Erebor. Propriety and Thorin’s mother’s threat made sure the prince did not try to shed even one layer no matter how much he wanted to. Fundin would not let Dwalin take anything off either despite the heat. The Captain sat at the head of the group with Thrain in full armor and had only given his youngest son a look to shut Dwalin up about the temperatures.  
“This is ridiculous” Thorin groused pulling at the neck of his dark blue tunic “I am going to sweat to death before we even make it whatever in the hell a Smial is.”  
Dwalin’s mohawk even appeared to be wilting as he nodded his head in agreement.  
“Why do we have to be dressed up anyways? I doubt these hobbits will be.”  
Thorin shoved his black hair off his forehead “How much do you wanna bet she’s going to be some ugly little duckling that can’t read?”  
Dwalin snorted as he tried to push up the sleeves of his red tunic “You’re on! Loser has to rub down both ponies.”  
Words failed them as the pair took in the size of the doors to the Great Smial and then they saw the crowd that was waiting for them.

Ivy wanted to run, from the moment she had stepped up beside her mother and grandfather she had wanted to dash down the hill to hide in the lilac bushes.  
“You look lovely” her Da had whispered in her ear before giving her a reassuring hug.  
“That color really suits you, my dear” Grandfather had told her with a soft smile.  
It felt as if the dwarves had raced their ponies up the slope to where they were gathered but Ivy knew deep down that was not the case. She watched as the group drew up in front of them and it was all she could do to keep from gawping at them. The dwarf in the front had on more armor than she had ever seen and he was truly fierce looking with his mighty ax strapped to his back along with the sword at his hip. Beside him looked a bit more refined but still fierce looking even though he wore less armor.  
There were other dwarves of varying fierceness but what caught Ivy’s eye was the younglings near the rear. In her gut she knew one of them was her betrothed and her palms started sweating, her stomach felt like it was full of butterflies, and her tongue felt too big for her mouth.  
One lad was huge compared to a hobbit lad with a black strip of hair down the middle of his head with the sides bare, he had a beard though nowhere near as impressive as the others and she found herself quite intrigued by him. He looked quite fierce, like he’d rather punch you than look at you. The other lad looked less wild, less rough and tumble; she would bet that the refined adult was this ones Da. Midnight colored hair framed his young face, there were bits of silver in the tresses by his face. He looked stuck up a bit like some of her Baggins relatives and he looked really sweaty. They all did actually now that she studied them. Apparently they had never been in the Shire in the springtime based on the amount of armor and heavy wool tunics.

“Mama, they look like they’re about to get heat stroke” she whispered as one guard finally mopped at his forehead.

Belladonna elbowed her father and repeated what Ivy had said. The Old Took nodded in agreement and stepped forward to get things moving.

Dwalin tried not to stare at the Hobbits, a glance at Thorin showed the prince wasn’t having a much easier time of not staring at them either. He had never seen anything like them! They were shorter than any adult Dwarrow but they were not all the same size either and they were bare foot! Dwarrows tended to all be about the same height with males being a hair taller than the females. These hobbits ranged from shoulder height to half a head taller and it didn’t matter with gender.  
The more he looked at them more questions he had.  
Thorin was beside him doing his best to look… constipated?  
Dwalin wasn’t sure but he went back to looking at the Hobbits while waiting for his father and the Crown Prince to dismount.  
At the front of the group of hobbits was a trio that Dwalin would have bet actual money on being the royal family. There was an older male, a dark haired mature female and then wearing a dress the color of butter Dwalin would guess was Thorin’s betrothed. She was a pudgy little thing with a riot of red curls. He supposed she could have been cute but he wasn’t too sure about that.  
A grunt had Thorin’s attention and he followed Dwalin’s gaze to the chubby little girl.

“ **Do you think that’s her?”**  
Dwalin wagged his head from side to side “ **Maybe? She looks to be about the right age and it’s pretty obvious she’d rather not be standing at the front of the group.”**  
**“Mahal’s balls do you think Ugmil’adad knew she was so homely?”** Thorin grimaced **“look at all that hair, and those feet!”**  
Dwalin glanced at the girl again, standing beside the dark haired female still, her face turning red as if she knew they were discussing her. He shrugged **“She’s not that bad. You know she’s nowhere near done growing just by looking at the others.”**  
Thorin sniffed while giving him a disgusted look **“You cannot think she’ll actually improve do you?”**  
**“You really should give her chance, Bâheluh.”**  
**Thorin looked ready to argue.**  
**“INUDOY!”**  
Thrain’s deep voice startled them both and Thorin almost fell off his mount when he realized his father was standing beside his pony. The Crown Prince did not look happy as he glared up at his son and cousin, blue eyes icy in the sunlight.  
**“If you two are done whining like pebbles perhaps you could dismount to meet our hosts and your betrothed** _Thorin_.”  


Thorin wanted the earth to open up under his feet and swallow him whole as he followed his Adad to where the leader of the Hobbit’s was standing. Thrain had soundly told him off for inattention, attitude and the rudeness of speaking a language not all gathered knew. PLUS the fact that the language of the dwarrow was a SECRET or did _he_ forget that.  
The closer they drew to the hobbits the slower Thorin walked until Thrain seized him by the wrist and physically pulled him along. The sun beat down on his head, sweat trickled down his neck, tickling and itching the more he wasn’t allowed to scratch at it and he was sure that there had be damp spots showing on his dress shirt.  
Thrain’s voice was almost cheerful as he gave the speech he and Thror had written before the departure; to Thorin’s ears it might as well have been insects droning from all the times he’d listened to his father recite it. Speaking of insects Thorin found the tiny ant crossing the toe of his boot far more interesting than the introductions taking place and all but missed it when his father finally introduced him. Dwalin had dismounted at some point and managed to stomp on the side of his foot bringing him back to the moment instead of wishing he was an ant.  
_I bet ants don’t get saddled with chubby hobbits for wives. How am I going to be married to that for the rest of my life!  
_The pudgy hobbit girl in question was looking at him rather odd and that was when it struck him along with Fundin that it was _his_ turn to speak. 

  
Ivy wanted to feel bad for Th-Thorin? Yes that’s what Prince Thrain had said his name was, Thorin.  
It must be so embarrassing to be caught daydreaming or whatever he was doing when he was supposed to be taking part in this first meeting. BUT she did not feel bad for him at all. With the way he and the other lad had been looking at her, him more so like she was some sort of insect. Oh she had watched as the dark haired prince looked like he wanted to be anywhere else, how he had made faces behind his father’s back and then promptly began to study something by his boot. She watched as Fundin, Captain of the Guard stepped up behind the prince while Thrain spoke, it was obvious to all the hobbits that Fundin had noticed Thorin’s wandering mind.  
“Step forward Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son on Thror…” Thrain held out his beringed hand beckoning Thorin to step up.  
Ivy shared a look with her Mother as nothing happened; they shared a small smirk as all watched seconds slip by with the young prince unaware of what was going on. There was no stopping the giggle that burst from her lips as Fundin’s mail covered hand cuffed Thorin up the back of the head, his black hair flying up with the force of the blow. If looks could have killed Thorin would have done her in right there while his friend snickered behind him and Thrain spoke something under his breath to his son.  
“Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, Prince Under the Mountain at your service” he flourished a bow at the end, black hair hanging down like a curtain between him and the hobbits.  
“Well now that is all taken care of how about we get you lot out of the sun” Gerontius looked expectantly at the dwarves.

Thrain looked tempted but it seemed something was holding him back.  
“Is everything alright, your highness” Belladonna asked smiling sweetly at him.  
He shifted from one foot to the other before looking at her “Isn’t there some sort of introduction you do; or something?”  
The Old Took laughed heartily “Of course, how rude of me! I am Thain of the Shire Gerontius Took, this is one of daughters Belladonna Baggins and this lovely peach blossom is Ivy Baggins, my granddaughter. Welcome Dwarves of Erebor to the Great Smials of Tuckborough!”  
Ivy had curtsied when her grandfather had introduced her and when she had looked up Thorin was wearing an expression of extreme disappointment. It stuck in her craw and definitely colored this pairing in an unfavorable way.

To say the first meeting between families had been as close to a disaster as it could without actually being called one was being kind. Thorin spent most of his time avoiding his betrothed and when she did manage to find him at the insistence of the adults he would only speak the language of the dwarves while smirking at her. That had then ended with her speaking in a very flowery sounding language that the dwarves did not know and when the older hobbits had heard her resulted in much gasping and scolding. That had devolved into just being out right scoundrels to each other, from Ivy adding extra hot pepper to most of Thorin’s food and drink in retaliation for getting her in trouble with her grandmother to Thorin somehow locking her in her rooms even though the key had not been seen since Bullroarer Took’s time.  
That had earned Thorin a telling off from both the Thain and Thrain and Thorin being forced to help clean in the kitchen for a week.  
Dwalin wanted to be steadfast in his support of Thorin and the prince’s dislike of the hobbit lass but for the life of him Dwalin kinda found her endearing. Ivy didn’t seem to hold him responsible for Thorin’s actions even though everyone knew that he was an accomplice most of the time. Instead every so often, usually when Thorin was off being punished for whatever he had done to upset Ivy or their host Dwalin would find little wax paper envelopes with cookies and his named scrawled across it. Occasionally there would be a tiny drawing of an ivy leaf but usually it was just his name and a treat.  
The plan was for the dwarves to leave right before the harvest so that they could make it back to Erebor before the Misty Mountains pass became snow choked.  
This however changed when Thorin invited Ivy out for a paddle boat ride as a seeming peace offering only for the Prince to toss the paddles, jump from the boat in the middle of the pond and swim to shore leaving the lass stuck. Dwarves while heavier in bone than all other inhabitants of Middle Earth could swim however Hobbits for whatever reason could not. The boat in question had been in need of repairs, resealing to be exact and after being out there for quite a few hours it began to leak. The Valar really had been paying attention considering Fundin had decided to go for a walk just as the boat sank completely and he heard Ivy’s screams for help.  
Thorin claimed he did not know that and he was not trying to kill his betrothed before Thrain tanned his hide but the Crown Prince had had enough.

Ivy had stood beside her mother sniffling with a cold as they bade the Dwarves farewell and she would not lie that she smirked as Thorin tried to ride his pony without his butt touching the saddle.

Neither family knew that there was a being waiting in the darkness that wanted at least one of their kingdoms for himself and he wasn’t above using some of the darkest magic known to Middle Earth to accomplish it. Smaug might have been a man at some point in time but now he was a power hungry, violent being that had been cast from all the kingdoms in Arda for suggesting too violent solutions to mundane issues.  
When Thror had cast him out, Smaug had been trying to gather a following of dwarrow so that he could try to take the throne of Erebor for himself. They had considered trying to execute him but none of the dwarves really wanted to touch him. Gandalf had been recruited to escort him to the boundaries of Dale with the firm warning that attempting to return to Erebor would result in his death.  
“Thror wants to forge a relationship with the Shire, does he? I think things are about to come my way” he mused as he watched the dwarves pass through the Misty Mountains.

  
  



	2. Years go by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio grows and builds relationships. Thorin is as stubborn as ever when it comes to getting to know Ivy, Dwalin still isn't sure what he thinks of the hobbitess, and Ivy can't help but be fascinated by all the dwarves. The threat in the dark looms closer, waiting.

And so became the rhythm of the years.

Ivy and her parents made the trip to Erebor the following year and Yavanna be praised it went a touch better than the last meeting. Ivy hit it off with Dis and Fris, Thorin’s mother just adored the little hobbit and her mother.  
Bungo was enamored with the Library in Erebor and once Thror said he could see whatever tomes he wanted there was nowhere else he wanted to be. Belladonna kept herself busy with exploring what parts of the mountain she could, taking a few trips to Dale to see what the city of Men offered. It was a delight when Belladonna discovered the textile district and soon it looked as if the hobbit was trying to bring home half the yarn of Erebor.  
“Don’t be silly Bungo” she laughed at her husband “some of this is for gifts for our host! We do not need a bigger wagon.”  
Ivy had giggled at her father’s muttering and went back to her lessons, Dis had mentioned something about a secret passage and she was quite keen to see where it led but Belladonna insisted that she do her letters first. Thorin still tried to avoid her like the plague but Fris insisted that they take tea with the Baggins family every day and most of the time Thrain was there as well. Thror was scarce but the hobbits did not mind considering he had a kingdom to run. Thorin’s mother was a pleasant dwarrowdam with dark brown eyes and coal black hair, it was obvious that Thorin and Dis favored their mothers’ coloring and eye shape. Frerin was the odd man out looking very much like his grandfather with blond hair and laughing blue eyes. Well all the siblings had blue eyes with Thorin’s being like sapphires, Dis close behind and Frerin had eyes like a summer sky; that trait they learned was part of the royal heritage of the line of Durin.  
Ivy had found it interesting to say the least and with the help of her mother had explained hobbit families. Before they were even half way through all the dwarves gathered somewhat resembled fish with their mouths hanging open.  
“What a blessing to be so plentiful” Fris told Belladonna “We are considered a large family with three pebbles but that is nothing compared to yours.”  
Belladonna gave her a soft smile “We are considered very small in the Shire since we only have Ivy. We wanted more but that was not in the garden for us.”  
Fris took Bella’s much smaller hand in her larger one and there was genuine emotion in their dark depths as she spoke “I am so sorry for your heartache.”

  
Dis daughter of Thrain, granddaughter of Thror, Princess Under the Mountain was seriously considering thumping her brother with her Adad’s hammer. Thorin spent all his time pouting that Ivy was getting along with everyone instead of even making an attempt to get to know the lass. Even Dwalin had spoken out about Thorin’s attitude which was surprising considering how close the pair was. Thorin had just stomped off to who knows where leaving the pair to stare at his back.

Thorin knew he was being childish, would have possibly admitted it if pressed and he hated it. He knew that this was for the best and the few times he had actually paid attention during tea with the Baggins’ that his Amad forced him to attend, he had learned that Ivy was very bright, kind and could take a joke if it wasn’t putting her life at risk. But everything about the hobbit soured his mood.

Ivy was nothing like the few Dwarrowdams he’d gown up with.  
Where they had been solid and strong, Ivy seemed to soft and sort of weak.  
They had been fierce and intense meanwhile Ivy was subdued and mild.  
She had no knowledge of fighting in even the most basic sense and Mahal had apparently not thought to give Thorin the idea he could teach her.  
Instead Thorin just went about thinking they were entirely not suited and that his grandfather had set him up to be miserable his entire adult life.

Yavanna only knows how her husband’s child had missed the fact that Ivy was determined, strong in her own way, her tongue was her weapon, and would have balanced him out quite well.

Dwalin knew this was a terrible idea, he had even said as much when Thorin informed him of it. The prince had apparently had enough of Ivy being in Erebor and had thought up the idea that if he put her life at risk again she would leave.  
“Did ya forget how sore your arse was after that last one?” He asked scowling at him; there were some that would run the other way if he scowled at them but not Thorin.   
Thorin shrugged looking cool and collected “I’m older now. Adad won’t do it again.”  
Dwalin ran a rough hand through his mohawk and stifled the urge to swat him.  
“Have you been sampling the cook’s home brew again? If you try this it will not end well, someone could get hurt.”  
“Of course not and no they won't this will just scare the shire rat back home” Thorin scoffed “Now are you going to help me set up this cave in or not?”

He had gone with ‘or not’ and instead went down to the training arena to take a go with his old axes. Fundin had commissioned them for his last name day, they were decent make and Dwalin liked the heft of them even if they were beginning to feel a bit light. The training grounds were surprisingly empty aside from a blond dwarf off the far side practicing with his bow. Muscles burned with the stretch and pull of his moves, and soon he felt warm all over. Moves committed to memory at his Adad’s knee helped him flow through the moves as he parred and struck out at the dummies. Sweat glued his tunic to his back and made his mohawk glisten in the redirected sunlight.

“ _Wow_!”

That one gasped word seemed to echo in the chamber and Dwalin spun around ready to take on whoever was spying on him. He was not prepared for a curly head and a dark one to be peeking at him over the wall that enclosed the training floor. Both sets of eyes were staring at him but leaf shape ears that poked out of the red curls were pink.  
 _“Impressive isn’t he?”_ was Dis’ whispered question and his ego inflated a bit as Ivy nodded with wide eyes taking in every detail of him. Mahal strike him but he preened just a little as the females watched, flexed until he could hear the seams of his shirt groan, putting just a bit more flair on his moves than was necessary.

Ivy's soft question flitted through the air _“I thought Thorin was going to be here?”  
_ He could almost hear the scowl on Dis' face _"Do you want to go find him?”  
_ The princess was never a huge fan of her oldest brother but lately she had taken an even stronger dislike to Thorin's presence and Dwalin could only guess that it had to do with her budding friendship with Ivy. Once Ivy had gotten over her shyness that Dwalin couldn't help but find adorable, the pair was rarely seen apart. 

It took a lot to hide his surprise when Ivy’s soft lilt answered _“No, let’s stay here a bit longer.”  
_

Some sort of new emotion churned in his stomach as he continued his exercises, barely hearing the whispered conversation between Ivy and Dis.  
 _"What’s his name?”  
_ _“Dwalin, his Adad is Fundin.”  
_ “ _Oh I remember him from last_ _year_ ” there was a new tone in Ivy’s voice _“he isn't very nice when he is with Thorin.”_

Shame burned in his belly. He shouldn’t have listened to Thorin, he knew better than to treat a female like that but he had gone along with it anyways.  
Distaste colored Dis' voice as she informed Ivy of his and Thorin's history “ _Unfortunately they’ve been best friends since they were in nappies so Dwalin does most of what Thorin wants. Plus we're cousins.”  
_ Dwalin scowled as it sounded like he couldn’t think for himself and hit the dummy harder than he meant to, sending the cloth heading soaring across the room.  
“ _BUT_ ” Dis added _“Thorin has gone along with some of Dwalin’s harebrained antics to get cookies and such as well.”  
_ Ivy’s giggle was bright and he found himself smiling in response, grateful his back was to them _“Sounds like some of my Took cousins. We get into all kinds of shenanigans. I kinda like his hair.”  
"Don't let him hear you say that" _laughed Dis _"Fundin has been trying to get him to change it for the last 20 years."  
_ It took everything in him to not strut a little after she complimented his hair, the feeling in his gut growing as he grinned while battering the dummy.

The pair grew silent as he went back to vigorously beating the dummy until it was missing am arm while the other hung broken, stuffing leaking from the rents in the cloth body and his arms were shaking from the exertion. Without a second thought he pulled his soaked shirt off the resulting squeak reminding him that he was not alone. Face hot he turned to face the lasses with his tunic in his hands; Ivy’s face was almost the same shade of red as Dis’ dress but the look in her big eyes made his own face heat up while Dis wasn’t even looking at him! The princess’ eyes were on the other warrior who seemed to be looking back at her, if Dwalin hadn’t known better he’d think Vili, son of Korli was interested in Dis. The hobbitess was looking at him a bit like he was something to eat and it was queer feeling to be viewed thus; He wasn't sure he cared for it. 

The cracking sound of the door opening and Thorin’s deep voice brought both girls back to themselves and he watched them grab hands while darting out the side door. Thorin strolled up to survey the damage he had wrought on before cocking his head in question “Was that Dis?”  
“Aye.”

Thorin’s dark brows drew down “What was she doing here? She knows Amad doesn’t want her down here till her shoulder is fully healed.”  
Cutting his eyes to the actual reason she was down here Dwalin decided to just shrug. If that poor bastard was the princess’ One he might as well let him enjoy peace now before the royal family fell upon him.

Ivy had been mesmerized by the huge area that contained the training yard, from the ceiling that arched so high over head with immense stone pillars supporting it to the beautiful guilt mirrors that redirected sunlight that illuminated the place better than any torch. Dis’ blue eyes had sparkled merrily when she asked if Ivy had been shown down there yet. The princess had quickly led her to the expanse of dirt that was dotted with dummies, archery targets and a some mats set up for wrestling. It became clear that Dis was interested in the blond dwarf with the braided mustache at the far end of the arena and they had crept along the stone wall that encircled it to look at him. Dis said they had to creep so as not to make him miss a shot and shoot them. Ivy thought that sounded odd but she knew nothing of archery and wasn’t about to argue.  
He was attractive, she supposed with his long blond hair with random braids, full blond beard that was dotted with silver beads, even as he concentrated on shooting there was a small smile that curved his lips. Dis supplied that his name was ‘Vili’ and she had blushed even whispering it. It was as clear as Yavanna making the flowers bloom that Dis fancied the dwarf and when Ivy said as much Dis had almost squealed while turning the color of a beet. Noise from the opposite end had the lasses turning to see the dwarf with the black mohawk doing some sort of stretches. Ivy felt her happy spirits wane as she began to look for Thorin.

“He’s not here.”  
She tried to feign confusion “Who?”  
Dis snorted indelicately “My brother. Every time you think you have to deal with him your ears droop.”  
Said ears began to feel hot and Ivy studied her fuzzy toes on the stone tiled floor. She knew that she shouldn’t dread dealing with her betrothed, that she should put in more effort to build some kind of relationship with him but he was always so, so grumpy. A hand patted her arm and Ivy looked up to see Dis smiling at her “It’s alright, I get it. Thorin has been an absolute boar to you. Even my Amad gets it and given Thorin an ear full more than once.”  
The sound of wood cracking echoed and they whirled around to see the dwarf attacking the dummies with a pair of axes in a duel fashion. Even Vili had stopped his shooting to watch the black haired dwarf.   
Slowly they had slipped around to watch as he hacked and smashed at the wooden figure. Ivy should have noticed when she spotted her but she was enjoying Dis’ commentary too much and failed to realize he was on to them. Muscles she didn’t know even existed bunched and moved up the thin material of his grey tunic, parts of it darkened with his perspiration.

Dwalin, his name was Dwalin.

Despite the fact that he had not been very kind to her in the Shire he also hadn’t been as awful as Thorin not that it made it much better but there was something about the bigger dwarf that Ivy felt drawn to.

It had been a right shock when he’d stripped off his tunic right there and Ivy couldn’t stop the squeak that came out of her mouth, quite similar to if you had stepped on a dormouse.  
Dwalin had to possess muscles that hobbits didn’t even know anything about with the way he was built. His face was quite pink when he turned to face where she thought they were hidden with Dis giggling beside her. The sound of the large heavy door opening on the far side of the area had her and Dis dashing for the door like a pair of deer in a clearing. Ivy tried to look back over her shoulder to take one more peek at Dwalin but instead had seen Thorin smiling at his friend and that had been odd enough.

The pair didn’t stop running till they were back in Dis’ room, collapsed giggling on the plush rug by her fireplace, struggling to breathe as they laughed.

“So what did you think?”  
Ivy took a deep breath trying to calm her racing heart, propped herself up with an elbow “That is a truly impressive area!”  
Dis shoved her over with a shot to the shoulder and a cackle “That is not what I was talking about, you goof!”  
Ivy stayed on her back giggling, red curls flared out around her head and tears of mirth leaking from the corners of her eyes.  
“Alrigh, Vili is very handsome. I can see why you like him.”  
Dis’ screech was probably heard out in the sitting room “I never said I liked him!”  
“Oh but it was so obvious” Ivy giggled wiggling her nose like a bunny.  
The princess hid her garnet red face in her hands and groaned “Oh Mahal, really?”  
Ivy scooted to where she could bounce her head against Dis’ shoulder “Maybe only to me.”  
They laid there in silence for a while staring seemingly at the ceiling but actually lost in their own thoughts.  
“What did you think of Dwalin” Dis asked, her voice soft in the quiet of the room.   
A sigh burst from her lips “He’s definitely something else.”   
Shaking under her head had Ivy lifting it to peer at the dwarrowdam, thinking perhaps she was having a fit. Instead Dis was trying to contain her laughter and fairly screamed “Something else? What does that even mean!”  
Laughter was contagious and soon Ivy was roaring along with her at how silly she sounded.   
"Well he's just so... so..." chortles took her words and laughter was the answer.   
The racket finally drew someone to the door; Frerin.

The middle child, Ivy hadn’t dealt with him much but he seemed a decent sort though very into his work of metal working.  
“What are you hens cackling about in here” he asked poking his head around the doorjamb.  
“Nothing” they answered in unison giggling harder as Frerin scowled at them.  
“Nadad, what is wrong with them?”  
Thorin’s deeper voice was like snow, the frostiness cutting their laughter short.   
Frerin shrugged, his blond head cocked to the side like a confused puppy “Not sure but you certainly stopped it.”  
Dis’ door swung the rest of the way open to reveal Thorin with his arms crossed over his chest and a slight wounded look on his face. That however left when he realized that his sister was laughing like that with his betrothed.  
His voice took on a dismissive air as he waved a hand “I’m sure it’s nothing important, Frerin. They are empty headed females after all.”  
Frerin looked cross with him but he had missed Dis rising to her feet as he added “It has to be nonsense if _she's_ involved."   
Frerin and Dis looked fit to be tied as Thorin spoke so poorly about towards Ivy who was sitting on the rug now with her feet up under the hem of her skirt.   
"I mean honestly what worthwhile thing could they be speaking about? They are females."   
" **THORIN! Inùdoy COME HERE THIS INSTANT**!"  
Ivy couldn't stop her ears perking up in recognition of both the Prince and Consort's voice calling away their eldest child. Frerin stepped into the room and shut the door behind him muffling the shouts from the sitting room with a thud.   
"He's done it now" nodded Frerin seeming quite happy actually that Thorin was in deep trouble.   
"What do you mean?" Ivy couldn't stop the question from slipping out and blushed as two pairs of blue eyes pinned her to her seat.   
"We cherish females no matter what race" Frerin told her matter o' factly "it is against the word of Mahal and the Seven dwarf lords to speak so poorly of a female, especially one that he is betrothed to."   
Dis dropped down to sit beside her "Plus Adad and Amad have had just about enough of his attitude towards you. He's jeopardizing much with his actions."   
"Oh my." 

Ivy was shocked to say the least when Thorin actually sought her out the following day, not that she was hard to find considering she went to the library with her father every morning after second breakfast. She wanted to feel bad that her betrothed was sporting a black eye and he was walking with a slight limp.   
"Might I have a word, Miss Baggins?"   
Ivy shot a look at her Da and Bungo jerked his head towards the chairs in front of one of the massive fire places, it was slightly secluded, unoccupied at the moment but still within eye shot of Bungo so he could chaperone. It was very obvious that Thorin was expecting her to tell him no or worse.   
And she honestly thought about it.  
 _I wonder who trounced him so badly?_  
His eye was slightly swollen but it was clear that the bruise was not done fully blooming. Up close she could hear that he was slightly congested which led her to believe that he'd been popped at least once in the nose but it hadn't been broken. Thorin's blue eyes were wary as she sat there in silent debate with herself and he started when she finally sighed before nodding. He followed her to the wing back chairs and she didn't miss the very soft groan as he sat down. 

  
Thorin looked at his betrothed, really looked at her there in the firelight and was confused. He had been entirely prepared for Ivy to turn him down flat and tell him to sod off but instead she had looked to her Adad who had jerked his head towards the seats. Ivy had taken her time thinking about him he presumed before shocking him with a nod.   
Once seated Ivy had looked at him once before turning her gaze to her folded hands in her lap and they went back to silence. Irritation made him bristle but a twinge from his eye reminded why he was there.   
Fris had been quite clear that she would not put up with his behavior any longer and he had tried to argue back his Amad proceeded to wallop him into next week.   
The firelight brought out colors in her curls that he hadn't thought possible in hair, it almost made her hair look as if it was made from flames. Copper and gold strands were threaded here and there dancing in the flickering light. Ivy still had apparent baby fat on her cheeks and a figure that was nowhere near mature. Thorin tried to figure out if she'd resemble her mother by the time she came of age but he just could not tell.   
A voice sounding quite like Dwalin rumbled in his ear _stop staring at her and speak. You're being creepy._   
"Ahem" he cleared his suddenly dry throat "Miss Baggins I-"  
"Ivy."   
He almost didn't hear her "I'm sorry what?"   
A blush stole over her cheeks making the freckles there less noticeable "nothing."   
Shame made his chest tight at the realization that she didn't want to speak to him.   
"Please Miss Baggins" he beseeched "what did you say?"  
Eyes close the shade of emeralds felt like they were searching his as she answered him "My name is Ivy."   
The name sounded odd leaving his lips "Alright Ivy, I wanted to tell that I am truly sorry for my behavior since, well since the beginning."   
The lass sat there politely listening as he went through the apology that he had spent his morning writing and rehearsing, and when he was done she simply smiled and said "Ok. I forgive you."   
You could have knocked Thorin over with a feather. 

  
Things slowly improved between the two beings and when it was time for the Baggins family to leave it was safe to say that they didn't want to maim each other anymore. Thorin never put his cave in plan to action and Ivy never did put the itching powder in his bed like she and Dis had planned.   
None would have thought that they would not see one another for a long time after this.   
  
Smaug grinned as the clouds formed above him and the cold wind wrapped around him, pulling at his clothing and flaring his cape out behind him as if they were great wings unfurling. See how well Thror's trade agreement held with the Shire if the Hobbits had nothing to trade. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villain steps into the light more.  
> Warning for character death, angst and pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was unsure of Fundin's father's name so I came up with one of my own.

Seasons slipped by and soon Smaug was close to forgotten by the kingdoms of Man and Dwarf. He stayed in the shadows making sure he did not draw the eyes of Dale or Erebor towards his hiding spot in the Grey Mountains. Slowly he grew his power from zephyrs to storms that would rattle the very stones of his hold in Ered Mithren. But such dark power came with a price, a price that left him drained and close to death whenever he tried to harness it for something huge. The dark magicks twisted his heart and his features though none of his minions commented on it ever.   
Quickly Smaug found a way to negate the effects of those spells simply by having others pay the price for his deeds.   
Keeping an eye towards Erebor he watched the promised pair travel once a year and found himself fixated on keeping them apart. He sent small groups of Orcs out to harass the caravans that came to the Lonely Mountain; he even managed to keep the dwarves from going to the Shire one summer and kept the Hobbits at bay the following year. The dwarves quickly upped the security for the caravans and sent out parties to hunt down the Orc packs that threatened any travelers.   
  
Smaug surveyed the group of prisoners in front of him, it was mostly Men and Dwarves that had been picked off from the caravans and somehow there were a pair of elven warriors.   
_Elves? Now where did Azog find those_ he wondered watching the lithe beings eye him warily, the brunette one had an arm wrapped around his middle.   
The Men stood around a bit like cattle while the Dwarves puffed up as they noticed him watching and a dwarf that had more of a regal bearing stepped to the front. He was slightly taller than the others with a great black beard and black hair that was leaning more towards silver now.   
_Fundin, son of Grundin_ his mind supplied as he eyed the dwarf that was scowling deeply at him.   
"What is the meaning of this, you abomination?"   
The beginnings of a smile began to stretch Smaug's thin lips, the Men began to mutter and Fundin actually took a step back before remembering himself.   
A noise from the back drew his gaze from Fundin to the wounded elf who had straightened painfully while still holding his middle.   
"Whatever you're planning will not be allowed to happen" he shouted, face creased with pain "We will not aid you!"   
The blond elf must have been younger and he could hear him whispering fervently _"Amras what are you doing? Shut.UP."  
"Hush now lad. Just be ready when I say ."   
"What in the stars are you talking about? How much blood have you lost? Amras? Amras answer me!"   
"_I have no need for your aid Master Elf" he drawled enjoying the rush he got from the smell of fear coming from the prisoners.   
  
Fundin realized that whatever this being had planned for them it was very unlikely he'd be coming away from this alive. The Men were looking at the magician concerned but they did not seem to realize that they were all in danger. He could hear the elves whispering at the back quickly half in their tongue and half in Westron. The elder must have been grievously injured as Fundin took in the ashen tone of his face while the younger seemed to understand something bad was about to happen but was hopeful they could stop it. Quietly he slipped to back, keeping one eye on the creature, watching for any sign that he was about to do whatever it was.   
"Do you lot have a plan?" he whispered to elves.   
Distrust skipped across their faces before they remembered where they were and the injured one nodded while jerking his head towards the blond.   
"Will it work?"   
"It should" groaned Amras gesturing with his free hand towards the blond "Legolas here is one of the quickest."   
Legolas looked skeptical and resembled a deer that had scented the hunter as he looked around.   
Fundin could feel the worry growing in his gut and weighed his options.   
Should he help the elves and give the lad his message for his son OR should he try to escape himself?   
The elf was all legs and a glance around revealed more Orcs than he had thought shifting in the shadows while Smaug still smirked at them.   
His throat felt dry as he tugged at his braids removing the clasps and bead "I-I'll do what I can ta help but I need something."   
Intense blue eyes focused on him and he knew the lad was committing him to memory before nodding slightly.   
"My ahem my son is in Erebor. If ya can I need you to give this to him and tell them what happened here."   
The silver clasps and beads that marked him a descendant of Durin, Captain of the Guard and a father looked so small in the elf's hand. Fundin swallowed against the lump in his throat and ignored the feeling of tears burning his eyes at the thought of never seeing his lad again, never sparring again nor sharing an ale on his coming name when he would finally be an adult.   
"What is his name" the elf asked softly.   
"Dwalin."   
  
Smaug inhaled the heady scent of fear tinged with pain; he knew he was playing with his food so to say but he couldn't resist.   
Fundin was back at the front of the group, glaring at him so hard it looked as if he was trying to set him afire with his mind. He stopped right in front of the dwarf, satisfaction making his smile grow at the indignity on Fundin's face for being made to lean back and look up to see his face.   
"Well if you do not intend for us to aid you, why are keeping us?"   
"Well Master Fundin" he answered slowly extending a hand "I intend for you to die."   
Anger flared on the dwarf's face and he seized Smaug's hand in a blink even as raw power flowed from him. Pain lanced up his arm and irritation grew to rage as he realized that the blasted dwarf had his broken wrist! A smile of satisfaction remained on Fundin's face as the light left his eyes and he dropped to stare at the boiling clouds overhead with unseeing eyes.   
A thrill went down Smaug's spine as he took in the lifeless bodies scattered before him some wore looks of terror, others confusion, the brunette elf had a look of defiance as he leaned against the wall. He looked for the other elf.   
_Where was the blond?_  
 _Under someone else perhaps? No he wouldn't have left his comrade._  
 _Where in the blazes was he?  
_ A rattling cough from his side told him Gollum was there before he could even speak.   
"Sire, we..."   
Icy tones cut off the imp "The younger elf escaped did he?"   
Gollum's bald headed bobbed quickly "We couldn't catch him, sire."   
A frigid wind whipped through the stones and Smaug laughed "let him go. The snow will catch him."   
  
  
The Fell Winter was unlike anything that the Hobbits had ever seen much less of heard of. Snow blanketed everything with layers of ice glazing the hills like they were holiday hams; drifts closed lanes, collapsed the roofs of the few homes in Hobbiton and the snow blocked doorways and windows trapping the occupants inside. The wicked winds had brought frost long before anyone was prepared sending everyone in a mad dash to bring in as much of the harvest as they could before it was ruined. There was no time to winterize anything, to prepare their homes nor the land for the next growing season.   
The Baggins' family had listened to The Old Took when he had told them his knees hurt worse than they ever had, Bungo had rushed to buy as many staples as they could while his wife and daughter carried wood into the cellar, baked cram and dried meats.   
The poorer occupants of Hobbiton were not so fortunate and there were many that did not heed the elder hobbit's words. As supplies ran low they could be seen venturing out to try and reach family members or even the few stores at the town's center. Few made it to their destination either getting bogged down in the immense Smial sized drifts or falling prey to the wolves that had crossed into the Shire now that the Brandywine had frozen solid. Hobbits were no match for the beasts that now prowled the hills of the Shire; the wolves were fierce, ravenous and fast while the hobbits were hungry, tired and cold.   
Belladonna, Bungo and Ivy spent their days huddled together in the sitting room with a fire going and tried to silence the sounds of screams and howls by reading aloud from favorite books.   
  
"Bungo, this is the last of the porridge" Belladonna whispered to her husband, worry clear in her eyes "what are we going to do?"   
Bungo's eyes mirrored his wife's before a deep cough rattled from his chest "I think we need to consider trying to go to your Da's."   
"Really?" Belladonna pushed a dark curl behind her ear with a shaky hand "What about the wolves?"   
She watched her husband take a sip of water; Bungo was thinner than she had ever seen him, she was thinner than she had been before. They had tried to stretch their food stores as far as possible but there was just not enough to last them much longer. The snow wasn't stopping, winter didn't seem to want to let go of them and despair was beginning to take hold.   
Both turned their gaze to where Ivy slept bundled up in front of the fire place that had a tiny fire crackling merrily in it. Neither hobbit wanted to take their child out into this weather but they also couldn't bring themselves to watch her waste away.   
There was something heavy in Belladonna's heart but in the end she agreed with her husband that they would make the trek on the morrow.   
  
  
Legolas almost couldn't see in the whipping snow as he sprinted towards the massive gates Erebor, the dwarf's words dancing his mind and the baubles he'd entrusted to him weighing heavily in his pocket over his heart. His father had mentioned to him the dark magicks of the world but nothing could have prepared him for what Smaug had done. It would haunt him till the end of his days watching the life drain away from Amras and the others before he had put all his strength into vaulting away from the area before any could move. There had been surprisingly few Orcs outside of that area and the few that had attempted to stop him he'd slain where they stood. Bitter wind pulled at his cloak and he had long since lost the feeling in the tips of his ears but still he pushed on desperate to reach the relative safety of the dwarven kingdom.   
  
Dis held the missive in her hands, reading it for the hundredth time even though she had memorized the words shortly after it had come.  
  
_The harvest was ruined with frost. There won't be enough food to last the winter now. Granddad says this will be a winter for the books with how his knees ache, Mama must agree since she sent Da out to buy as many bags of grain and such that he could while she and I have been busy moving firewood to the cellar. I thought they were kidding until the winds had started and now the ground is already froze to where it's almost impossible to dig up the potatoes.  
I don't know what is going to happen and I'm worried.  
  
_The next letter from Ivy had been shorter; the raven that brought it had almost been frozen solid and they still weren't sure when it would be safe for it to fly again.  
 _  
There is something strange about this snow.  
The river has frozen over for the first time in memory.   
We can hear howls in the wind.   
They are coming.   
I'm afraid.   
  
_Thror had tried to contact Gerontius but the raven had returned croaking that there was too much snow, too cold for it to make it to the Great Smials.   
Fundin had mounted up with a group to go aid them but the entire party had been lost; none had been found yet and it had been over a week. Dwalin was beside himself with worry while Balin threw himself into his work, citing that there was little they could do in this foul weather but wait.   
Dis was ready to mount up for the Shire herself but her Amad spoke truth when she pointed out that she would not make it far in a blizzard and Fris had no interest in having an ice pop for a daughter. Still sitting idle while her friend was scared and in danger rankled her. The last trip to the Shire, Dis had been allowed to tag along and her friendship with Ivy had grown. They had a lark running about Tuckborough playing with all the Took clan, spying on the boys and general mischief. Ivy still seemed more interested in Dwalin rather than Thorin despite bridges mended between them.   
It was intriguing to watch the trio interact and Dis wasn't sure that Dwalin was as aloof as he claimed to be about Ivy. Letters had flown between the princesses so much that they needed more than one raven to carry them.   
With the orcs packs being more active it had been two years since they had seen each other and both were chafing for a visit.   
_It honestly couldn't be snowing that much could it?_  
 _I have to go help Ivy. What kind of friend am I if I don't?_  
 _Would anyone go with me?_   
"What ya got there?"   
Frerin's voice shattered her plotting and she held up the parchment sheets.   
"It's like this in the Shire too? **Fuzak** " breathed her brother "Is there anything we can do?"   
"Amad wants me to wait for the blizzard to pass" Dis shrugged "She doesn't want me to freeze to death."   
Her blond brother threw an arm around her shoulders with a chuckle "how rude of Amad to not want a real ice princess in the family."   
"Oh hush I know she has a point but do not tell her I said that."   
A howl of pain echoed from the far end of the wing.   
The prince and princess shared a look before heading to the heavy wooden door of their family suite.   
"What in Mahal's name was that" Frerin asked as they poked their heads out into the hallway to see dwarrow running past either towards the commotion or away from it.   
She shook her dark head, braids swinging "I don't know but it's not good."   
The sound came again and it twisted their stomachs at the agony it carried. Dis gripped the material of her skirt in suddenly sweaty hands and slowly stepped out into the now deserted hall way; she suddenly felt as young as they claimed she was and turned nervous eyes to her big brother.   
Frerin's blue eyes were clouded with something she couldn't identify and all he did was nod before taking her hand to slowly begin walking towards the broken sounds of grief.   
Nothing could have prepared the pair for what they found at the end.   
Dwalin was clutching Thorin's shoulders as he sobbed, head bowed and their stoic, serious older brother held the bigger dwarf as tears of his own streamed into his short beard. Balin was knelt nearby as if he'd crumpled where he stood, one hand covering his face as he wept and there was something clutched in the other. And in the middle of it all was a blond elf wrapped in their Adad's cloak with a steaming cup clutched in reddened hands while Oin rubbed something on his ears. What sounded like apologies seemed to be pouring from the fellow as he darted light eyes from looking at a silently weeping Thrain on one side and furious looking Thror on the other.   
They finally spotted their mother standing beside Balin in the shadows with tears of her own leaving glistening streaks down her cheeks as she rested a soft on hand on Balin's shoulder. The pair scooted across the room to stand beside and slightly behind Fris.   
"Amad, what is going on" Dis whispered standing on tiptoes to get as close as she could to her mother's glittering ear.   
"Fundin has slain by Smaug."   
  
  
Ivy could barely see in front of herself as she staggered behind her parents, wind wrapped cold fingers around her looking for any loose clothing or exposed flesh to bite. Snowflakes clung to her eyelashes and she'd given up hope of getting her nose to stop running in this frigid mess. Hope sparked in her chest as she recognized the sign at the bottom of the hill heading up to the Great Smial.   
They had made it.   
When Bungo and Belladonna had told her they were setting out for Tuckborough she had thought they'd gone round the bend from being stuck inside for so long. But Belladonna had taken her down to the cellar and shown her how depleted the stores were. She knew then in her heart that they had to at least try. Bungo had agreed that if it looked hopeless by the end of Bag shot they would turn around and head back home. But Yavanna must have been trying to help them as a weak sun peeked through the clouds despite the howling winds and swirling snow.   
Each hobbit carried a small pack with a change of clothes and the last bits of cram and cheese they had; Bella had fussed about what to bring until Bungo reminded her that they had rooms in Tuckborough with other toiletries. They had stopped to take lunch in a sheltering grove of trees and had for the moment been hopeful that this wasn't a complete folly.   
But luck, good or bad eventually runs out and for the Baggins the timing couldn't have been worse.   
There must have been a puddle on the lane leading up to the huge doors of the Great Smial and Ivy managed to find it with her cold numbed foot. It took a moment for her to register that the ice upon shattering had sliced her foot open almost from toe to heel. That alone was quite the riddle since hobbit feet were known for being tougher than leather and yet somehow this had happened. As she lifted her bleeding foot up to inspect the pain shooting up her leg howls rend the air and sent a shock down her spine. Bungo and Belladonna were beside her in no time with Belladonna ripping off the scarf that covered her head to quickly wrap around the wound. The scent of blood in the cold air drew the pack quicker than was fair and it took everything in Ivy to not scream as she saw the first wolf step from the woods behind them.   
"Da what are we going to do?" she shrilled.   
Bungo took one of her arms while Belladonna took the other and simply shouted "RUN!"   
Ivy prayed to Yavanna, Manwe, Eru any Valar that she could think of as they tried to outrun the wolves, shouting at the top of their lungs for someone, anyone inside to open the door.   
Her father's shout of pain was something that Ivy would never forget until her dying day nor the smell as the animals fell upon Bungo as he yelled for them to keep going. Clanging and shouts in front of them told her that their cries for help had been heard but it did nothing to ease the pain and panic in her heart as beasts were still nipping at her heels. Pain blossomed on her hip as she and Belladonna struggled through thigh deep snow. They could see the golden glow coming from the massive opened doors of the Smial. Shapes ran past them and she knew it was Bounders trying to drive off the creatures but the snarls didn't stop; glancing down all she saw was that her skirt was torn.   
Belladonna's scream split the twilight as she was ripped away from her daughter and Ivy fell forward into the snow crying out for her mother. Strong hands lifted her completely from the drift and cradled her close to a warm chest.   
"Mama? MAMA? WHERE'S MY MOTHER?" she struggled to look of the shoulder of whoever had her and they quickly tightened their hold on her.   
"Don't look, don't look, don't look" was all they would repeat and she continued to scream for her parents as they carried her inside.   
  
Her uncles brought Ivy the hides of the wolves that killed her parents but it did nothing to ease the pain in her heart and crystal tears fell as she ran a hand over the grey fur.   
The snow finally stopped and spring came but still Ivy grieved for her parents. Her hip and thigh had been shredded by razor sharp claws so she would forever bear a scar to remind her of the worst moment of her life.   
  
As soon as it was remotely safe Thror sent food, medicine and warriors to help the Shire recover from the horrible impact of the Fell Winter. None in the Shire knew of the threat of Smaug and so Thorin, Dwalin, and Dis rode with to share all they knew of the dark magician. 


	4. Share my heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparks fly as Ivy and Dwalin connect on a deeper level grown from their loss.

Dwalin had felt raw for quite some time after the el- Legolas had shown up on their doorstep shivering with cold, yelling about magic weather and bearing the beads and a  
braid from Fundin. The tale the elf had told them was amazing, terrifying and had torn his heart out to hear how his Adad had fallen at the hands of Smaug. Legolas had almost lost the tips of his ears and hadn't been able to stay warm for weeks after; he had told them he'd lost someone as well in the massacre but was tight lipped on how he ended up there.   
The loss of Fundin had shook the Royal family to it's core and the aftershocks were felt throughout Erebor. Dwarrow were prepared to fall in battle or even while working their craft but for one to be captured and slaughtered like cattle sat ill with all.   
Dwalin couldn't remember much of the weeks following; only blips of Fundin's funeral stuck out and he recalled getting falling down drunk at one of the pubs only to be drug back home by Balin. After the third time everyone decided that Dwalin would be better off drinking with family where there was less risk of him being robbed and left in a gutter.   
  
Finally the snow was gone and they received word from Gerontius that he had survived but barely. The Shire had been devastated between lack of food, frigid temps and then the wolves descending on the hobbits. They learned then that Ivy's parents had perished on their way to The Thain and Ivy was now her grandfather's ward till her majority in three years. According to him she had barely spoken a word since it happened and he was not sure if they would want to come for a visit this summer with such news.   
Thorin shot a look at Dwalin sitting behind him, an empty glass in his hand, silver eyes watching the flames dance in the grate. He was pretty sure Dwalin's mind was a million miles away and that his best friend wished his body was as well. As Thorin was helping him home one night Dwalin had told him how everything reminded him of his Adad, how he kept expecting to find Fundin in the training yard waiting for him and sometimes he thought he saw Fundin going around corners only for him to remember that it wasn't possible. Getting him out of Erebor for a while would be his best bet for saving his friend's sanity and for once Thorin found himself eager to go, agreeing to the idea of them still venturing to the Shire.  
All gathered had jumped when the thick door flew open to slam into the wall beside it, a frantic almost crying Dis standing there with a scrap of parchment clutched in her hand.   
"You have to let me go with!" She slammed the piece of paper on the desk before her father and grandfather.   
Thorin watched his Adad and Ugmil’adad share a look while he slipped up beside Dis, craning his neck to see what was written on the paper.   
"Nathith, why do you want to go? This will not be a pleasant trip like before" Thrain spoke gently "the Hobbits have had a hardship. There will be work."   
"Ivy sent me this" Dis stated smoothing the parchment out for them to read.   
In faint feminine script it read _'My parents are dead. It's all my fault.'  
_ "She's going to be joining our family," she pointed out "I need to go to her. She needs me."  
Thror ran a heavily jeweled hand over his beard "Alright but you will pull your weight. This will not be just a social call."   
Thrain nodded in agreement before adding "And your Amad has to agree to this."   
Dis grinned "I already asked her and she said it was up to you!"   
"Of course you did" laughed Thorin shaking his head at her cheek.   
"Well I'm going to go pack" she announced flouncing back out the way she came, door still gaping open.   
There was a pained yet amused look on Thrain's face at his daughter's theatrics and he turned to his son with a sigh "Best keep an eye on her."   
  
The Old Took let out a breath that he hadn't even been aware he was holding as he read the letter from Thror, his raven waiting patiently on it's perch dipping it's beak in a tiny tea cup of tea.   
"The dwarves are still coming and they're bringing more aid" he revealed to Adamanta as he sank back into his chair.  
His wife looked up as she slid a seed cake in front of the black bird "That's splendid news! It'll be lovely having some friendly faces about for Ivy."   
"And we can use all the help we can get" Isengrim stated from the door "there's so much to be done and not enough healthy hobbits to do it."   
There was a pain in Gerontius's breast at the ring of truth his eldest son's words held and for a moment he let himself mourn for all that they had lost.   
"Do you think Ivy will want to see them?"   
  
  
Ivy sat watching the daffodils wave at her in the breeze and wanted to go tear them out by the root, to smash them until the yellows petals were in pieces. How dare they bloom in the sunshine when her mother was no longer here to enjoy them. Untamed curls drifted across her face in the wind and she chose to ignore them as she tried to swallow the pain in her chest. Tears burned at the back of her eyes and she turned them skyward to keep them from falling.  
She was so tired of crying, it felt as if she had been crying since that awful day when her parents were ripped away from her in the snow. There were barely any memories of the funeral though Asphodel had let it slip that she had cried and screamed throughout it. They did not find anything of Bungo to bury under the Simbelmynë except his pocket watch and none would tell her what was left of Belladonna. Waiting until Spring had been agony knowing that somewhere in the Great Smial were her parents remains, Ivy slowly refused to leave her room unless absolutely necessary and even then her Uncle Isembard had to carry her out. Most of her time had been spent sleeping; nothing hurt when she was asleep, her parents were still alive in her dreams.   
The first sign that Spring was upon them, that Yavanna hadn't abandoned her children to an eternal season of death was birds singing outside her window. The want and desire for a weapon to throw at the happy little irritants was so strong that Ivy actually tried to rise from the bed only to discover that she was as weak as a new lamb.   
It was very unhobbit like that irritation, and anger were her motivation to begin eating, and actually getting up to move around. Ivy had to go slowly with walking from her bed to a chair, muscles long ignored quivered, twitched and cramped causing her to curse. Triumph carved the first smile on her face since her parents had passed, as she threw open the bedroom window and pitched a heavy mug at the blooming apple tree where the noisy little buggers were perched.   
The looking glass on the dresser caught her eye as she turned still smiling, the hobbit that looked back at her was not one she recognized. Gone was the baby fat from her cheeks and chin, her figure had changed while she was sleeping to that of an adult. Green eyes darkened with sadness took in the almost gaunt cheeks, dark rings under her eyes, Ivy untied her rode and looked at her figure. Curves as deep as any emphasized her waist and breasts she didn't realize she possessed tented her night gown. Swallowing dread she lifted the white material, her hand shaking as it reached mid-thigh and the ends of the red scar peeked at her. Bile burned her throat as she revealed the ragged, swooping scar that curled from her thigh to over her hip starting on her buttocks. Barely fully healed the flesh was red almost angry looking and it pulled as she flexed the muscles there. The small happiness she felt at reaching the window and throwing something at birds fled on those wings as sorrow washed over her, engulfing her and robbing her lungs of air.  
 _How could she be happy when her parents were gone and she was scarred?_ Hot tears poured down from her eyes and broken sobs shook her thin body; eyes almost unseeing reached out for the closest quill and scrap of paper that had once been a bookmark.

The sound of voices broke her sad memory train and honestly it was better that way as sorrow began to well up inside her again. The caravan from Erebor was due today and with them was much needed aid and supplies. She knew that she should be out front with her grandfather to greet Thrain, Thorin and the rest but she just didn't have it in her today. Instead she had put on the dress her mum had commissioned for her, wrapped Belladonna's favorite shawl about her shoulders and went to stare at the water. The dress was all the rage and everyone that had seen her had exclaimed so but Ivy just couldn't get excited about it when her mum was no longer here to see it. It was a sundress with wide straps, it was made snug enough that she couldn't have worn a blouse under it if she had wanted, which is where the shawl came in handy but it was still very modest with only her shoulders, clavicle and arms left bare. It sported a square lined bodice that showed her much changed figure before blooming into a lovely knee length skirt. The trim was gold and the front panel of her bodice was a spring green as was the bottom hand width of her skirt, forest green that Belladonna had claimed complimented her eyes made up the rest of the dress. Peonies in shining white thread were embroidered on the lighter green part; they were lovely and supposed to be a sign of a happy life.  
  
Ivy wasn't sure she'd ever feel true happiness again.  
  
"IVY!"   
  
A voice that she had not been expecting to hear for a long time cried out her name and she could feel the vibration as someone in heavy boots ran towards her spot. Manners in a voice very much like Bungo's insisted that she stand to greet whoever was addressing her and so she straightened her back, turning to see... Dis.  
Her future sister-in-law, her dearest friend was closing the distance between them quickly, black braids bouncing with her stride, travel worn clothing still dusty but Ivy did not care. She was just so happy to see her friend.  
In the distance behind the princess she could see Dwalin moving at a much slower pace and she paused trying to pinpoint what was different about him.  
There was something different about Dwalin and it hit her right as Dis did that his beard was extremely short. The princess wrapped her in a hug that made Ivy's back pop and without a thought she found herself returning the hug as tightly as she could.   
A broken whisper reached her ears and it took Ivy a moment to realize that Dis was apologizing "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I couldn't be here Ivy. ImsorryImsorryImsorry..."   
Gently hands push Dis back so that Ivy can study her face and it pains her heart to see tears in those beautiful blue eyes.   
" _Un Annwyl_ , why are you apologizing?"   
Dis rubbed a rough hand across her nose smudging dirt in it's wake and Ivy felt herself cringe as she fished in her pocket for a handkerchief.   
"Here, this has to be softer than all that" she held it out to the princess while gesturing with her free hand where she should use it.   
Cheeks pinking in the sunshine Dis made short work of the dirt, snot and tears on her face before fixing Ivy with a curious eye "What did you call me?"   
A small smile curled her lips and she winked "what you thought you dwarves were the only one with secrets?"   
"Fair point"Dis chuckled before she pulled the hobbit into another hug. Despite Ivy being older physically her head only reached Dis' shoulder and for the moment Ivy was alright with that as she hugged her friend back. The smell of the road on her friend should have bothered her but as Ivy breathed she found herself comforted by it. Long had she fantasized about leaving, go far away from the memory of what had happened and away from folk that looked on her with pity.   
"I wish I could have come sooner" Dis' voice was rough in her curls and Ivy squeezed her tighter while nodding that she understood.   
  
Dwalin had tried to give the pair as long as he could but when the new Captain of the Guard informed him that the princesses were wanted inside he had glowered at the dwarf that thought he could replace Fundin until he'd retreated. Dis' bigger form mostly hid Ivy from his eyes, he'd seen her from afar when they had followed her uncle's directions to where she hid; Isembold had given him and Thorin a sad smile when he told them she was at her mother's favorite bench. Thorin had wanted to go with him to find his betrothed but Thrain had called for Thorin to help go over the lists of supplies with one of Ivy's other relations. Everything about this trip was a learning moment for the Prince and Thrain made use of them all; the dwarves were not called upon to offer aid often so it could be a long time before Thorin could learn this part of ruling again.   
  
Once they had reached the border of Shire it had become very obvious how hard the winter had been for the lush territory. It looked as if even the trees were mourning the loss of life that had happened around them as the leaves seemed slow unfurl and the blossoms did not smell as strongly as they had in years past. The little round doors that marked Hobbit homes, had once been bright and welcoming; now they looked worn, scarred, and sad. Some of the doors stood cracked as if the occupants had abandoned the dwellings long ago, others bore fierce scratches across their bright surfaces and Dwalin hoped the beasts had not gained access to the little beings inside. Even the homes that were still occupied looked sad as thinner faces peeked out of round windows to watch the caravan pass on their way to Tuckborough. Word spread faster than wildfire and soon they found the occupants of the Shire stepping out into the sunlight to smile at them and wave.   
Their first night camping within the borders of the Shire had put them on edge as the howls of wolves filled the night, they were still on guard as they traveled the hilly country towards The Great Smials. Dwalin was more than happy for the distraction of hunting the interlopers that had invaded the pleasant area. It had not taken him long to spot a trail with the right tracks and despite Thrain's protest that it was not safe for Dwalin to wander off in unfamiliar territory, he'd gone off in pursuit. There had only been a lone wolf at the end of his trek but he'd killed it all the same. 

  
"Are you sure she can breath?"   
  
He cleared his throat as he approached the hugging pair as to not startle them. Dis was a trained warrior and the last thing he wanted was for the princess to toss him or nail him in the stones with one of her heavy traveling boots...again. All he could see of Ivy was her arms around Dis' back and her red curls against Dis' shoulder, for the life of him it looked as if the smaller lass would be on the verge of suffocating in the embrace.   
His question had earned him a few chuckles and from the look on Ivy's face as it was revealed it had been a long time since she'd found anything humorous enough to laugh. There was a pain in his chest at the thought of her experiencing the same pain as him. It was a sobering thought to recall the Thain's letter and his story during their greeting. Albeit he'd lost his Adad in a dreadful way, Ivy's experience was far more traumatic. To have both parents ripped away literally by wolves so close to safety and to witness it was something he would not wish on anyone. Gerontius had mentioned that Ivy had also been injured in the attack but would not mention how or where. Looking at her now he could not see any sign of injury but he wasn't about to ask either. Dwarves were proud of their scars and at times would go out of their way to display them or were at least eager to show them to any who asked. He was unsure if the hobbits felt that way about such injuries; for a brief moment he thought about asking his Adad whether it was rude. Pain flashed through him like lightning as he remembered that his Adad had gone on to Mahal's halls. A noise slipped from him that he didn't even notice until there was a hand on each arm with soft voices asking if he was alright.  
Familiar blue eyes that held a soft sympathy met his when he forced his open once the threatening burn of trees had lessened; a new pair of eyes he'd never stared at before were also there. They were a lovely deep green and they filled him with a sense of quiet solace like what you find in the heart of a forest with nothing but the sounds of nature around you. Ivy's eyes were almost the same shade as her namesake and Dwalin found himself wanting to sink into those lovely emerald depths to never return. He noticed the sadness that was there but overshadowing it was a concern for him.   
"Are you alright, Master Dwalin?"  
Ivy's soft voice soothed something in him and wrapped around him like soft silk.  
"Irak’Nadad what is wrong" Dis' gentle question drew him from the cocoon of Ivy's eyes and voice, and he shook his head a little to clear his senses.   
He didn't want to answer, did not want to show that he was vulnerable and still saddened by his father's death but he also knew there was no way to distract them from his pain either.   
A deep breath steadied him as he answered "I had forgotten Adad was gone."   
A tear slipped from the corner of Dis' eye while Ivy looked confused.   
"I do not know that word but I am sorry for your loss" she whispered looking like perhaps she should be keeping her condolences to herself.   
Dwalin was not an open person, would rather punch someone than admit that he even had emotions so it was a surprise to both Durin's gathered when he quickly volunteered "It means Father in our tongue. My Adad died a few months ago. I had forgotten for a moment that he wasn't with us any longer."   
A cloud descended over those lovely eyes and Dwalin felt his heart clench as tear slipped down Ivy's cheek. Her free hand took his and he marveled at its softness, its daintiness as his scarred hand swallowed hers.   
"Oh Master Dwalin I'm so-" her voice choked up as more tears welled up in her eyes "sorry for your loss."   
He gave the delicate hand in his a squeeze while bowing his head "And I am sorry for yours as well."  
A noise like a sob came from Ivy as she withdrew her hand and he immediately felt the loss.   
"Thank you. It's a terrible club to be in.. Excuse me I- I have to go," her voice trailed off in a whisper and the dwarves watched Ivy rush away from them, and into a hidden door on the Smial.   
"Well that's a handy bit of knowledge" Dis stated jerking head towards the portal "I should go after her."   
Dwalin nodded, making a conscious effort to not rub his chest where an ache was growing.  
"I didn't mean to upset her" he murmured running a hand over his mohawk as he ducked his head.   
"Oh she knows that" Dis patted his shoulder, trying to be reassuring "But you know all too well how grief is. Will you be alright?"   
"Aye. I had actually come down to tell ya that both of you were wanted inside. The Thain wanted you I think."   
"Lovely" Dis sighed "Well I'll go calm her down and then we'll go to find Adad and The Thain."   
  
  
Calming Ivy took longer than expected and thankfully her family was very understanding about it. Once the Tooks learned that Dwalin had also lost his only parent they poured so much kindness and sympathy towards him that he felt almost claustrophobic. Adamanta, The Thain's wife made sure to bring him fresh cookies and milk to his room, some of Ivy's Aunts took most of his clothing for washing and mending after Thorin let it slip that Dwalin was now an orphan in the care of Thrain till the following year when he came of age. Dwalin swore he was going to get his cousin back for that one as yet another Took lass stopped to ask if he was sure he did not need anything and to ask if he was eating enough. It was almost tea time so they were going to be returning with a 'proper tea tray' for him shortly.   
It had taken him by surprise how often the much smaller inhabitants of the Shire ate but he could not argue that the food was delicious and rather than insult the folk he instead added more training sessions.   
He had not seen Ivy since the week before and had only seen Dis periodically since then; only when she was checking in with her Adad actually and as of now Dis was bunking with Ivy.   
Ivy.   
She remained on his mind almost constantly since their encounter, everything about her had changed and some of it he knew was from grief but that did stop him from thinking about her. Gone was the chubby teen that stared at him when she thought he wouldn't notice, instead she had become a grown hobbitess. He knew from Thorin that her majority was still 3 years off but it looked like she had grown into an adult in the time they had been unable to travel.   
Thorin was still running around behind Thrain, taking note of everything and learning all there was about aiding an ally in a time of distress. The night before there had been talk about the Dwarves helping with the clean up efforts around Tuckborough and the much harder hit Hobbiton.   
He would do it even though he'd had enough of death and destruction, in his heart he knew his Adad would have volunteered so Dwalin had volunteered instead all while his stomach sank at the thought of what they might encounter.   
Suddenly his room felt too small and he was much too warm to sit there any longer, he needed to move, to do something. There was a space out behind the Great Smial that Gerontius had given the dwarrow free rein for training or camping if they became uncomfortable in the confines of the Smial.   
His chances of escaping were thwarted by the arrival of the tea tray and some more hobbits to fuss over him.   
  
  
Dis' arrival had been like a fresh spring breeze for Ivy, a much welcomed distraction from all of her doting cousins and aunts. Dis gave her the opportunity to let off, to bleed off some of the infection that was slowing her emotional healing.   
Grief was an almost foreign emotion for Hobbits; they were beings of growth, sunlight, and happiness. Sure they were saddened when one they cared for passed into Yavanna's gardens but the seasons moved on and so did they. They were so plentiful with their fauntlings, it was clear that no one stayed sad for long.   
Ivy was in new territory for The Shire; it was rare for such tragedy to happen, most hobbits died of old age rather than met any other demise. None could understand her grief, could not understand why she was mourning so intensely. The inhabitants of the Shire were a Valar touched group to not remember the last time any of them had experienced such deep sorrow and Ivy did not realize how blissfully unaware she was before.   
Now that she had experienced such violence, such pain she hated her kin and the rest of the blithering idiots. Almost daily someone would ask why she was still sad, why hadn't she gotten over it yet, moved on already?   
She wanted to scream at them that they were blessed in naivety but instead she had bit her tongue while keeping to herself.  
With Dis she did not have to hide her pain, she could let the anguish bleed off while her friend comforted her, and the princess understood. Dis knew what it was like to lose a family member to violence, and had witnessed firsthand how it could affect others. She had lost well Fundin most recently and then there had been an uncle that she had mentioned along with some friends that were in the caravans that had been attacked over the years.   
Her friend gave her acceptance and understanding, something that Ivy hadn't realized she was even craving until Dis told her it was completely normal that she was angry about how her parents had died.   
Days slipped by and Ivy couldn't have cared less as she healed with the help of her friend but there were others taking note of her absence. Whenever Dis suggested joining the others for dinner or whatever Ivy just told her she wasn't ready. Wasn't ready to deal with more pity, more glances or stares from the faunts, more of her aunts commenting on her figure.  
So her friend sat with her, talked with her and helped her 'get ready'.  
  
Dis also helped Ivy find an outlet for her anger instead of bottling it up till she exploded.   
Fighting.  
It had started with Ivy examining one of Dis' daggers that looked closer to a sword in her smaller hands. The dwarf had been shocked to learn that the biggest blade Ivy had handled before then was a butcher knife in the kitchen. An odd look had crossed Dis' blue eyes when Ivy had answered her question that 'no they had not had any weapons when they were attacked.'  
It had started so slowly with stretches and small movements in the privacy of Ivy's room. Some of the motions had lead to cramps in the scar tissue on her hip, the stretches Dis showed her had helped prevent those and Ivy was thrilled at the regained strength in her limbs. Soon the exercises had become more complex and after she had accidentally stabbed her mattress and broke a vase they decided to move outdoors.   
Ivy was thrilled when Dis walked her up the knoll to the hidden training yard that the Thain had given the dwarves. They had marked off the edges of the a mat of sorts while there were rough stands holding some metal and some wooden practice weapons.   
The Old Took had made sure it was out of sight mainly so the younglings wouldn't be tempted to join in but also so that there would be no distractions to the dwarves.   
The grass was soft under Ivy's feet and the sky was a mellow blue over head as the sun sank towards the horizon. Doing the exercises out under the sky was exhilarating and Ivy's heart was racing as her body did exactly what it was supposed to, feeling the burn from the stretches and loving it.   
The third night is when Dwalin caught them.   
Dis had been lightly sparring with her using some of the wooden swords though it was a bit clumsy for Ivy as the end of the wooden blade dipped and swayed. He stood there for moment watching as Ivy tried to swat away Dis' blade as if she was swinging a log and it pained him. Dis was obviously schooling her blade and trying to go lightly but she still had the advantage. He watched as she advanced on her friend and he thought she would pull the swing but she had miscalculated. Dis brought the blade down on Ivy's only for the hobbit to lose her grip dropping her weapon and Dis striking her across the wrist. The red haired lass grabbed the injured part with a curse that had Dis giggling as she struggled to apologize for her misstep.   
"What in Mahal's name are you two doing!"   
  
"I think it's time we get the children to sign the betrothal contact. What do you think, Gerontius?"   
Smoke curled up from the pipe clamped between the Ivy's grandfather's lips and the Old Took nodded as he blew a series of smoke rings.   
"I suppose you're right. They will be of age soon and the wedding will follow that shortly."  
Thrain nodded his head as he savored the Long-bottom leaf in his pipe "Very true."   
Gerontius paused "Have they even seen each other so far this visit?"   
Brown eyes met deep blue as the pair tried to recall.   
"I don't think so" Thrain said slowly "Ivy has called off each time they were supposed to meet."   
Gerontius sighed deeply his heart aching at the loss of his daughter and for the pain of his granddaughter "She has taken the death of her parents very hard."   
"Well that's only natural considering how they died" Thrain stated with a jab of his pipe stem in the air "Our folk are more accustomed to it but Dwalin is still mourning the passing of his Adad. Wasn't she injured in the attack? How is she healing?"   
"Her grandmother said it was healing well but Ivy will not let her see it any more."   
Silence stretched between the elders as they both pondered past events.   
"Perhaps we are not equipped to handle this sort of violence. I think I might have failed my daughter and now I am failing my granddaughter."   
Thrain laid a hand on the other being's arm in sympathy "You are not failing them. Your people have been very fortunate to have lived without violence for so long and I'm sure peace shall return after this wound has healed."   
"Tomorrow we shall make sure to get Ivy and Thorin together, and we'll inform them of the next step: signing the contract."   
  
Ivy, Dis and Dwalin practiced until stars winked above them and the sun's warmth had long since faded. Dwalin had decreed that none of the wooden weapons would work for Ivy being that they were all just too large for her. He had then switched them to just doing some sparring and he added more stretches when he noticed Ivy rubbing at her hip.   
"Are ya aright? Did Dis hit you before I came out here" he nodded to where she was digging the heel of her hand into the muscle of her hip.   
Ivy jerked her hand away from the spot and seemed to focus on a spot over his shoulder as she shook her head "No she didn't hit me."   
Behind her Dis was making a motion for him to let it go and so he did. Slowly the distant look left her face and she smiled at him there in the darkness, stars reflected in her eyes.   
"Come drink some water" Dis called breaking the spell "you do not need to get dehydrated!"   
Ivy gave a small laugh as she shook her head before turning to actually follow the instructions. A soft hiss caught his hearing and he noticed that Ivy had limp as she made her way.   
"I think you over did it" Dis stated pulled Ivy down to sit on some cushions.   
"Perhaps" the hobbit demurred as she sipped the offered cup.   
Dis must have been edging into an area that Ivy didn't want to talk about.   
"Have a seat Master Dwalin" she beckoned patting the cushion beside her.  
Should he? A slow stride carried him to the pair and even in the darkness he could feel Dis staring at him.   
"I think I'll stand for now. If I sit I won't want to get back up" it sounded weak even to him but it was too late now. Being near Ivy was a heady thing and he enjoyed it but he was being cautious.   
Conversation drifted around him but did not include him which suited him fine. Being with them this evening had been surprisingly pleasant and was a much needed break from everything. They had welcomed his pointers and it had felt good to go through forms with others instead of alone.   
" **Baheluh"** Thorin's deep voice broke the calm of the night.   
"Crap we're not supposed to be out here after dark" Ivy hissed struggling to rise as Dis darted around picking up.   
"Here" he thrust a hand down to help her and pulled her quickly to her feet. Perhaps a little too quickly seeing how she almost became airborne before colliding against his chest. Since the Shire was peaceful he had left his many armor layers in his room and was wearing just a basic tunic suited for the warmer weather. It felt as if the soft spun material of his shirt was burned away under her hands and he felt almost scared to breath as he looked down into her luminous eyes.   
"Oh my" Ivy breathed actually returning his gaze, her eyes wide catching the light of the half moon and her lips slightly parted.   
Something part of him was insisting that he duck his head down, to seal his lips against hers and for just a blink it looked like Ivy would have let him.   
"We have got to go before he gets up here" Dis whispered harshly grabbing Ivy's hand and pulling her away into the darkness just as Thorin came up the opposite side of the hill.   
"Are you up here alone?"   
Throat feeling dry Dwalin nodded praising Mahal that he had never been a dwarf of many words.  
  
  
Neither princess spoke as they dashed through the halls and slipped into Ivy's room before anyone could spot them and tell them off for being out after curfew.   
Dis watched as Ivy moved about her room lighting a candle, slipping behind the screen to put on her nightgown and then silently dropping on to her bed so that Dis could do the same. She had seen the moment between the pair as she erased any evidence of their being in the training area, had seen the spark between them before Thorin ruined it. She had questions but Ivy was looking tired for once so she let it be and readied herself for bed as well. Ivy had been suffering from nightmares and they had discovered if she wore out her body she could achieve a dreamless sleep.  
Thus the trips to the training ground had become daily and Ivy was on a stretch of 3 nights nightmare free.   
It wasn't long after the candle was snuffed that Ivy's even breathing could be heard and Dis laid there near her friend thinking.   
_What would happen if Ivy was Dwalin's One?_  
 _Would her father change the contract?  
Would Ivy still marry Thorin and Dwalin would have to suffer?_  
Royals didn't get to follow their hearts normally and only the fortunate few married their Ones. But then again females were so rare that most dwarrow never met their Ones as it were.   
_Did Hobbits even have Ones?_ That would be a question for the morning Dis decided as she felt her eye lids droop.   
  
  
"I think it'll be a fine day for you and Ivy to sign the Betrothal Contract."   
Thorin sputtered as Dwalin choked on his tea beside him.   
"I'm sorry, what?"   
Thrain smiled over his tea cup "We were talking last night and thought now was a good time for the pair of ya to sign the contract."   
Thorin froze, part of him was excited but the other part of him was screaming that this was wrong.   
_Why was it wrong?  
Perhaps because they had been in the Shire for two weeks and he had barely laid eyes on his betrothed? Or was it something else? _  
"She's not of age yet, Adad" he pointed out gesturing with his toast.   
"She will be soon enough and I'm her guardian now" Gerontius reminded them from the end of the table.   
"And we've barely seen her since arriving" Dwalin added now that he'd cleaned the tea from his beard.  
"I'm sure we could draw her out for tea today and then sign the contract tonight" was the response and it did not sit well with Thorin at all. It felt a little bit like they were setting up an ambush for the poor lass.   
A new voice surprised the group from the far side of the table "don't you think it's a bit soon to be springing this? I don't know how you lot do things in Erebor but around here we usually have a party for the signing of contracts."   
All eyes were turned to the owner of the voice and the hobbit lass smiled back at them "We, hobbits love a good party."   
"Donnamira has a point" Adamanta beamed at her daughter "Oh wouldn't it be lovely to have it at the Midsummer celebration! That would give us enough time to invite everyone from Michel Delving and Hobbiton too."  
It became obvious that this was going to be postponed for a month at least and Thorin found himself breathing again even though he had not realized he'd stopped.   
"As far as having not seen Ivy since you're arrival perhaps you could invite her on a walk this afternoon" the dark haired hobbit offered as she bit into a muffin.   
"Oh that's a lovely idea" chirped Adamanta before catching Thorin's eye "Walks are a very large part of our courtships."   
Naturally at that moment a bit of scone went down the wrong way causing a coughing fit that made his eyes water as he struggled to breath.  
"Grand idea" he gasped "I'll do just that!"   
  
He caught Dis as she was shutting her door behind her.   
"Dis!"   
"I didn't do it" she squeaked slamming the door shut behind her before nailing him with a fierce scowl "I haven't done anything... lately. What do you want?"   
"Oh just to keep you on your toes" he winked at her and the scowl deepened till she resembled their Amad.   
"Thorin" she ground out and he realized that if he wanted her help he'd best stop needling her now.   
He checked over his shoulder and then down the hall the other direction. It was surprisingly empty of hobbit or dwarf even Dwalin was missing but then again the threat of anything happening here was so remote he didn't need to be guarded 24/7.  
"I..uh I need your help."   
Black brows rose banishing the scowl instead for a look of surprise "My help? With what?"  
"I want to invite Ivy on a-ahem-" he cleared his throat "a walk" he finished cringing as his voice cracked.   
Dis looked disbelieving "On a walk? And you need me for what exactly" she asked.   
Of course she was going to make him spell it out, Dis enjoyed making him squirm when he wanted something from her. Careful of his braids he drug a hand through his hair as he muttered what she wanted to hear "To extend my invitation and to chaperone as well."   
A firm hand patted his arm "there that wasn't so hard, was it? Now what do I tell her?"   
  
Ivy looked uncertain at her friend as she wrapped her hair up into a fetching bun, curls escaping almost immediately to drape rather fetchingly to her shoulders.   
"He actually said he wants to _go on a walk_?"   
Dis struggled to not roll her eyes "Aye, why?"   
The hobbit smoothed her hands against the material covering her hips "Well going on walks is a fairly large part of hobbit courtships. My Da always" there was a catch in Ivy's voice but she pushed on "Da always said he knew my Ma was the one for him before they ever went on a second walk."   
Ivy's eyes had gone watery at the mention of her parents but the tears never escaped.   
"Dwarves go on walks but actually we court through our crafts when we do actually court. First small trinkets and then when we're ready to propose we make a bead to be worn in their hair."   
Ivy smiled a little as she twisted a curl around her finger "That actually sounds... nice. Hobbits do that too in a way. We, cook for whomever we're interested in. At first some small like tarts or cookies and then as things progress a picnic and dinner. We love food so we show our love with it. We do other things as well, some males carve Love Spoons, or the lasses will crochet or sew something. My Da built Bag End for my Ma."   
Dis froze, shocked "Your Adad made your Amad an entire home?"  
Ivy nodded eyes damp but still no tears.   
She could tell that Ivy was holding it together and she worried about pressing but she also knew that Ivy enjoyed talking about her parents. Everyone avoided the topic so much that the lass was worried her parents were being forgotten.   
"Were your parents Ones?"   
Ivy cocked her head to the side slightly "What is a One?"   
"Mahal made the perfect match for each dwarrow. One that would complete them, compliment them and love them just as fiercely as they would them."   
"Oh like a _Cariad. Yes they were Ones."  
_ Now it was Dis' turn to look confused so Ivy explained that Yavanna made Cariads to for the hobbits. They were two halves to a whole and once they were bonded in marriage or flesh as back in the Wandering Days they were also bonded in their souls.   
"What if you have sex with someone that isn't your One" Dis asked thinking what a pickle that could be.   
Ivy shook her head "Won't happen. You'll only bond with your _Cariad_. It's something you'll feel in your soul long before you fall behind a hay bale with them. Loads of tweens experiment before they find their Cariad if they ever do. Not everyone makes a match and that's alright."  
Dis nodded in understanding "Not every dwarf does either. Some are Craft-wed like Frerin while others just never meet their Ones either due to distance, age or they didn't live to adulthood."   
The pair sat in silence contemplating it all.  
"Have you met your One?"   
Dis jumped at Ivy's question before shrugging "I'm not sure actually. You can get a feeling but you don't know until you touch skin to skin and I haven't touched him...yet. What about you?"   
Ivy stared out the window "I don't know either but for me it doesn't matter. I'm destined to marry your brother so even if I had it couldn't be."  
Dis' heart skipped a beat as the resignation in her friend's voice "Is he a hobbit? We understand love matches. I'm sure something could be done."  
Her curls bounced as Ivy shook her head "It's fine, really. I'm not even sure about it either and hobbits are a bit slower when it comes to figuring out if we're a match. We have to spend time together and we don't know till we kiss."   
  
  
Thorin was sure that he had worn a rut in the grass as he waited for his sister and betrothed to show up. Dwalin stood off to the side cleaning his nails and generally looking bored while he watched his best friend pace.   
"Why am I so nervous? Why am I even doing this" Thorin asked him for the fifth time that hour.   
Dwalin sighed before repeating himself "You're nervous because you haven't spoken to her in over 2 years since you suck at letter writing. You are doing this because it's part of their culture and her grandma is encouraging it."   
Thorin gave him a dark look and tugged at his tunic one more time before jumping like hare as the door to the Great Smial creaked open. Dis stepped out giving them a finger wave and then Ivy stepped out behind her. It took Thorin longer than he cared to admit to realize the Hobbit that stepped out behind his sister was actually Ivy and not one of her numerous cousins. What actually sealed it that this was in fact Ivy was when she stopped to smile up at Dwalin and the tattooed dwarf nodded back. Dwalin wouldn't nod back at just anyone and Thorin felt like a fool for his staring.   
Gone was the pudgy little tween that he spent most of his time avoiding and instead there was a hobbitess before him. A full figured, sun kissed skinned mature female hobbit; she was thinner than the other hobbits he'd been around but Adamanta had informed him already that she hadn't been eating much as of late plus that she favored her mother's build. The freckles were still there on the bridge of her nose but the full cheeks were a bit more sculpted, her red hair was less frizzy and more defined curls that he really wanted to touch and her eyes were still a lovely shade of green.   
A noise from Dis had him blushing to the roots of his hair and he quickly bowed before offering her his arm. Dwalin looked like he wanted to thump him for some reason and actually popped his knuckles while glaring.  
The stroll began pleasantly with the couple arm in arm while the Chaperone and Guard trailed behind them at respectful distance; Not that it mattered since Ivy seemed more interested in the tiny flowers growing along the lane and Thorin had apparently swallowed his tongue at some point.   
  
" **Well this is going swimmingly** " Dis snarked causing Dwalin to chuckle low in his throat with a shake of his head.  
" **What was the point of this** " she continued as they walked " **if all he wanted to do was stare at her we could have done that back there! While sitting down to some tea and sandwiches even.** "   
" **T'weren't his idea** " Dwalin grunted with a one shoulder shrug, the sun highlighting his mohawk.  
Dis quirked a black brow at him and crossed her arms over her blue clad middle as she waited for him to expand. It was quite surprising how pleasant and mild the weather of the Shire was compared to arid, temperamental one of Erebor. Further down the Mountain where Dale was sheltered by the mountain range was slightly better but it was still cooler than here. The slopes of Erebor were breezy on the best days, with an ever present chill that would steal the warmth from you in a blink; here it was almost balmy daily and if there was a breeze it was a warm one though not unpleasant. All the Dwarrow were discovering that the humidity of this region did an interesting thing to their hair, it made it a bit softer, and they needed less of their conditioning lotions. When it rained they quickly learned that it made their hair heavy and harder to manage so all figured out how to wear their hair up with the braids and all. Dwalin was the only one that didn't need to do much with the mohawk and all.   
It became clear as they walked that Dwalin wasn't going to answer her unless she actually asked, his grey eyes rarely leaving the pair in front of them though if she was a betting dwarf they were more on the slighter Ivy than Thorin.   
" **Who's idea was it** " she finally asked smirking as he jumped and took interest in a pair of hobbits that were fixing a fence. The lads threw up a hand to Ivy but she barely nodded to them while Thorin actually called 'Hello' to them much to his sister's surprise.   
" **Some Aunt or cousin I think** " he rumbled still looking around " **Donna- Donnamira, I think was her name. Adamanta was thrilled with the idea and wouldn't let up until Thorin agreed. Thrain was pushing for something else.** "   
The mention of her Adad had Dis slowing her pace as her mind raced about what he could possibly have been pushing for instead.   
_A wedding already?_  
 _Why would he want that now when neither is of age?_  
 _Mahal's Balls how much further are they wanting to go?_  
 _Could Adad have been pushing for Ivy to come with us perhaps?  
No he wouldn't do that when she just lost her parents. _  
_What is Dwalin looking for?_  
 _Ugh I should have worn a different dress.  
_ " **What was Ada- what are YOU looking for?** "  
Dwalin looked like he was about to break his neck as he looked this way and that quickly. She followed his motions but she saw nothing other than green rolling hills and a few smials with fenced in gardens.   
" **Where the fuck are we?** "  
  
  
Butterflies had danced in Ivy's stomach as she followed Dis out the Big Door and she had thought it was nerves about seeing Thorin. Albeit they had parted ways so long ago as tentative friends it had still been a couple years with barely any contact from him. Oh she knew from Dis' letters and the missives her Ma had received that Thorin was quite busy learning to rule but she had thought her betrothed would have at least sent her something.   
Standing there in the sunshine Thorin was as regal as ever with the sun picking out the blue highlights hidden in the inky tresses, his blue eyes so similar to his sister's taking in everything. He cut a fine figure standing there in just a tunic and trousers with his every day boots, the light blue of his shirt complimenting everything. When their eyes met she had been prepared for the butterflies to whip into a tornado but nothing happened. Green met blue and she felt fine, happy or perhaps relieved to see him but that was all.   
A glance to see where Dis found her standing with Dwalin; he caught her eye and offered a small smile, really just a slight twist of his lips but the butterflies had become a hurricane to where she almost didn't notice Thorin offering her his arm.   
It was a blessing from Yavanna that Thorin did not even try to begin a conversation with her as she tried to quell the butterfly storm in her belly that almost made her feel like she was going to puke. She could feel the weight of Dwalin's eyes when they passed over her and she could hear the conversation between him and the princess in their native tongue.   
Time and ground slipped by as they walked in silence.   
Panic began to start as she realized she did not recognize much of her surroundings and it appeared the lane they were walking on was not well traveled or perhaps quite old. Maybe they had even strayed onto a game trail.  
Pace slowing she focused on taking a deep breath and feeling of the earth under her feet before she took a longer look around them hoping to spot a landmark of some sort.   
"Are you alright?"   
She jumped at Thorin's question and then blushed for being so jumpy, her ears feeling warmer than the sun as she tucked a curl behind one.   
"I'm fine" she murmured clasping her hands in front of herself to stifle the urge to grip the material of her skirt. Her minds eye kept flashing snow on the rolling hills and bitter winds so strong she could almost feel them standing there in the sunshine. Ever since the trip that had gotten her to her grandfather she had not left the area of the Great Smials not even going back to Bag End.   
A cold sweat dotted her brow and her ears twitched as she strained to hear the howls of wolves that were hopefully long dead. The sound of the wind grew louder and she could feel the snow swirling around her, clinging to her eyelashes and freezing her breath.   
" _Ivy_..." the voice was so faint on the wind as it froze her.   
"IVY"... they were closer now but the wind was still so cold and loud.   
" ** _Mizim_** " a voice rumbled so deep she felt it in her bones and her eyes flew open with a gasp.   
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simbelmynë~ little white flower that grows on the graves in LOTR.
> 
> I went with Welsh again for the hobbit language.  
> Un Annwyl~ Dear One.
> 
> I'm using BOLD to denote conversations in Khuzdul.


	5. Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug plans his next move.  
> Thorin is a bit thick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting things moving a bit more now that my writers block has dissolved and I have time to write again. I hope everyone is staying safe and not suffering too much hardship with this pandemic.  
> I've been kept on my toes homeschooling 2 of my daughters so getting the chance to sit and write has been hard to come by.

The room was pitch black and Dwalin had thought that Thorin had drifted off long ago while he stared at the stars. His mind had wandered through the entirety of their 'stroll' where Thorin had gotten them lost, caused Ivy to have a panic attack that they had almost not been able to shake her from until he'd spoken to her. He'd called her the name for her that had been in his heart, had whispered it low enough that he thought none but Ivy had heard. It had felt as if it rang in the air like the chime of a bell and when she had gasped it felt like she was breathing for both of them.   
It had been quite fortunate when a pair of Hobbits crested the hill shortly thereafter. After a brief stare off with all of them stunned to find the other there, they had been supplied with directions that Dis took the lead on to get them back to the Great Smial quicker than how they got lost. Thorin spent a good deal of the walk back pouting because the hobbits had giggled about him getting them lost in the Shire, something they had never thought possible. They understood why Ivy had gotten turned around and they had extended their condolences to the lass which caused her eyes to shine.   
  
"I'm going to sign the contract."   
It felt like ice water had been poured into his bed.   
"Umm what was that?"   
Thorin's voice rolled like a low thunder through the room "I'm going to marry her."   
Dwalin snorted in hopes to lighten the mood "Aye you're betrothed."   
There was no humor in Thorin's voice "She's beautiful."   
He tried not to scowl "And what else?"   
"What else is there" Thorin sounded confused as if his finding Ivy beautiful was all that was needed for their marriage.   
The thought that Thorin felt like that settled in Dwalin's gut like iron ore and he bit his tongue to keep from shouting at his best friend that there was so much more to the lass; that if he did not see that he did not deserve her and should let someone else marry her... like him.   
"Do you think it's a bad idea" Thorin tone was softer and it was clear he was hoping for Dwalin's blessing or something close to it.   
He sighed there in the darkness thanking Mahal that Thorin could not see his face "I think she has been through a lot and perhaps going slowly might be a good idea."   
The prince sounded thoughtful "Might be good to wait a year then...yawn."   
  
  
Ivy did not see Thorin or Dwalin for a few weeks after that. At first she had been embarrassed for how she froze up until Dis had told her of Battle Memories and how they affected older Dwarrow back in Erebor, how they were nothing to be ashamed of and hopefully she'd get better at handling them over time. Then it seemed like her grandmother and Aunts were over letting her be alone any longer, add to that her sneaking out to training grounds in the evening to burn off the irritation brought on by said family interactions there just were not enough hours.   
  
Dwalin had thought going on 'patrols' with guards would help take his mind off what Thorin had said but instead it had just made him miss his Adad more. The new Captain was an alright fellow but he was no Fundin and Dwalin had a hard time taking someone that said "Okey Dokey" seriously.  
The other guards that had served under Fundin for the last 90 years seemed to be struggling a bit as well but they all muttered shite about an adjustment period. Dwalin just found it incredibly hard and Thank Aule that none minded when he stopped going about with them after a few days.   
Thrain included him in some of the talks with Gerontius since they were now discussing the dwarrow helping fix up some of the homes that had been attacked or damaged.   
  
Ivy was fuming, incensed even as she stormed up the hill, muttering darkly to herself. Everything had come to light about why her family was taking up all her time now. They were wanting to take over planning her wedding and needed her help finding where Belladonna had put all the notes she already had. They were wanting to replace her Ma and take over what had been a important milestone for Mother and daughter to work on.   
Donnamira had even made the comment that if she didn't know where they were they could just start over and redo everything from the roots up. Adamanta, Yavanna bless her had noticed the look on Ivy's face at that and had quickly shooed her daughters out the door with a quick kiss on Ivy's forehead. She could hear her grandmother telling off her insensitive children as she herded them down the hallway.   
They were wanting to replace her Ma.   
Wanting to take over one of the most important days of her life and act like it wasn't a big deal.   
It hurt, it stung and it made her heart bleed that they thought it was alright to act like this. Like her Ma and her feelings do not matter in the slightest compared to marrying her off.   
She hadn't even realized she had picked up one of her practice swords until she heard it connect with the wooden dummy. The solid 'thunk' vibrated up her arms and she liked it. Blow after blow rained down on the dummy and she did not realize that her tears were raining down as well.   
  
Dwalin could hear the sounds before he even reached the rise, there was the solid sound of wood meeting wood and then below that something softer that pulled at him. Whatever he had thought was going on it hadn't been Ivy beating the sap out of a dummy while crying. A glance around the flattened grassy area showed that they were all alone, Dis wasn't even lounging off to the side for once.   
There was a battle inside him as he watched Ivy batter the wooden figure. He felt like he should leave her be but her soft sobs broke his heart, there were words being muttered as well however he did not know them. He noted that she had remembered the forms he taught her, that she held well even though her arms shook with fatigue and her feet went through the steps he had shown her. Despite Tuckborough being one of the safest places Dwalin had ever been his instincts cried out in alarm at the thought of leaving a female alone in the dusk on a hill top. So he slipped over to where Dis usually lounged, pulled a dagger from his belt and began to sharpen it while he waited.   
"How long have you been here?"   
"Long enough to sharpen one whole dagger." He cut his eyes to see her standing before him with the practice weapon dangling from one hand, sweaty curls plastered to her forehead, tear tracks down her cheeks and her frock sticking to her body in some very noticeable places. A blush colored her cheeks and spread to the tips of her pointed ears peeking from her curls.  
"I'm sorry" she blurted "I'll get out of your way."   
He cocked his head as she darted to put away the sword and made to leave the area "Ivy, you weren't in my way."   
The hobbit faltered mid-step and looked at him over her shoulder "I wasn't?"   
"No" he slipped the dagger back into its sheath and pocketed the stone "I stayed to make sure you were alright..."   
There was a new look on Ivy's face as she turned to look at him fully.  
"What?"   
"You really stayed just to make sure I was alright?"   
it didn't sound quite like a question from her but more of a surprised statement but he answered her all the same "Aye."   
She made an odd noise and Dwalin was shocked to see a tear begin to slip down her cheek causing him to jump to his feet.   
"Here now there's no need to cry" he stepped close to her patting his pockets for something to offer her "I didn't mean to upset you."   
Ivy waved a hand as she hiccuped "It's alright Master Dwalin. I know you didn't."   
The tears continued and he decided to discreetly tear a piece from his tunic to offer her since he had nothing else to offer. The sound of ripping fabric was louder than he thought possible and Ivy began to giggle when he presented her with the material.   
"That is one way to make an impression" she chuckled dabbing at her eyes.   
Shrugging seemed like the best response and so he did with a small smile.   
"It has been a while since anyone has actually worried about _me_ " she told him "They ask but they don't hear me since they immediately tell me what they think I'm feeling or what I should be or will be doing. And I was doing OK with it all until..." she cleared her throat as her eyes welled up again "Until they began to take over _everything_. Today my aunts began acting as if they had already forgotten that my Ma had begun to plan this wedding. That they've forgotten all about her, or like what we did doesn't matter anymore, that Mum doesn't matter since she's gone..."   
Dwalin felt her pain, knew her pain and without a thought he used his thumb to brush a tear from her cheek.   
"Oh Ivy I am so sorry. I'm sure they haven't forgotten her" he couldn't seem to stop himself from stepping closer to her "they probably think speaking her name will cause you pain. It's very similar to what I've been going through."   
The whisper of cloth filled the air as Ivy closed the gap between them wrapping her arms around him.   
"Oh _Ca- Dwalin_ I wish they knew how much it hurts for them to act as if our parents never existed" she whispered resting her cheek on his chest and drawing a shuddering breath.   
He didn't know how to respond to that and her presence soothed something deep in his heart that he had been ignoring. Rather than speak he put his arms around her and they stood there in silence mourning their parents under the stars.   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calon~ (welsh) heart. **found my translation on Omniglot so if it is incorrect please let me know.


	6. Seasons Part:2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hit a stopping point in that last chapter and couldn't get it to go forward so I decided to just carry it over. 
> 
> Time moves on even when you'd rather it stood still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long it's been since I added to this story. Life got in the way. 
> 
> Ivy's feelings about going through Bag End I am basing off how I felt when I helped clean out my grandparents home. They helped raise me and when my grandfather died from brain cancer it was so hard to go back to where we were all so happy.
> 
> I know Craic is Gallic for Fun but I couldn't resist naming a raven that. 
> 
> Gladiolas~ strength, faithfulness, sincerity, and honor.

Midsummer was approaching quickly and Adamanta could see the sadness in Ivy's eyes still. The pain was still so fresh in her own heart for the loss of her daughter that she thought it might break her heart.   
She had thought the idea of signing the Betrothal contract at Midsummer would be a grand idea but now? Now she really didn't think Ivy was ready for something so monumental so soon after the loss of both parents. This was supposed to be happy occasion and shouldn't be tinged with sadness, it was a celebration of life and new beginnings but if they did it now it would be stained with all the losses and grief.   
  
The Old Took had been a bit resistant to when his wife suggested postponing it but his sons reminded him that most of the Shire was in mourning as well. Thrain had understood completely that this was supposed to be happy occasion plus he knew that his wife would murder him if she missed the actually betrothal of her eldest child.   
  
With the Betrothal postponed till hopefully the following summer everyone was able to relax some and focus on fixing the damage done to heart and home.   
  
Ivy had wanted to return to Bag End. To reclaim at least some of her belongings and a few keepsakes from her parents. Her Uncles had locked it up for her once the snows had stopped so that none of her Baggins relations could ransack the place.   
With things postponed Thrain had decided his son could help lead a group in aiding in the cleaning of the Shire.   
Dis had wanted been wanting to explore as well so Ivy decided it was time to venture out.  
Where those three went Dwalin followed.   
Thrain and Gerontius did not want the younglings wandering about when there might still be wolves around so the only rule was that they had to stay together.   
  
Hobbiton had been struck hard perhaps harder than the rest since there had been some freestanding homes there that the weight of snow and ice had collapsed. Those had been cleared away early almost from necessity since the remaining hobbits used the broken wood for heat. The grave yard looked like it had tripled to Ivy with so many bare mounds of dirt arranged in tidy rows.   
As she walked up Bag shot Row it was a bit of a relief to see familiar if thinner faces looking out their doors at her or standing in their yards tending their gardens. Dis was beside her asking questions about the Smials and hanging on all the introductions that Ivy made for her.   
Hamfast was waiting at his gate for her and before she could even blink the gardener had pulled her into a tight hug. The scent of dirt, fertilizer and growing things filled her nose, and she found it comforting on some level. Soon there was pressure on all sides of them as Hamfast's children circled them, hugging her as well while telling they were so relieved she was safe.   
The ruddy face hobbit rubbed away tears with hankie once he had finally released her to the embrace of his brood.   
"I thought the world of your Da and Ma, Ivy. I'm so sorry for what happened" he sniffed gruffly.   
His hand was work rough under hers as she patted his hand "I know Gaffer and they loved having you as our gardener."   
Blond curls bounced when he nodded still rubbing at his eyes.  
"I would love for you to keep caring for things if you don't mind" she gave him a small smile that he returned in earnest.   
"Of course Miss Ivy! I can keep things up for ya. Will ya be staying here or with your Grand-" Hamfast slowed as he noticed Dis behind her "Who's this then?"   
Ivy felt her face grow warm "Oh forgive my rudeness! This is my friend Dis." She gestured for Dis to step forward.  
"I am Dis, daughter of Thrain, son of Thror, at your service" Dis finished with a bow to the gaping hobbits.   
Always one for manners Hamfast bowed in return "Hamfast Gamgee at yours!"  
  
Dis had known that hobbits had large families but the Gamgees were impressive. The Thain and Adamanta had proudly told her that they held the record for faunts at 12 and most had made it to adulthood.   
They stood outside Bag End for a long time, Ivy had to key clutched in her hand but she couldn't seem to put a foot on through the garden gate. Dis began to worry as Ivy began to shake, all the color leaving her tanned face.   
Her friend didn't seem to notice as others gathered behind them. Thorin's greeting went unheard and Dis just waved as she placed a hand on Ivy's back.   
"Ivy?"   
Ivy's eyes were wide as she looked unseeing at Dis, sweat beading on her forehead.   
"I can't, I can't, I ca-" Ivy's voice trailed off as her eyes rolled back in her head. Dis caught her but the angle almost took the princess down as well.   
Thorin pulled Ivy up into his arms barely grunting with effort.   
"Now what?" he asked holding Ivy close to his chest.   
Dis could hear the doors opening all around them and knew in a few moments they would be surrounded by nosy well meaning neighbors.   
"Let's take her around back" Dwalin pointed to the path that would take them around the hill.   
  
  
Ivy had felt like she was floating down a river when it suddenly froze and she could hear her parents screams again. Her own scream sounded shrill in her ears as she sat up on a bed made of cloaks. It took her a moment to realize that she was behind Bag End staring up at the eaves on the back of her childhood home and a cheery sky.   
"Are you alright?" A voice she hadn't been expecting came from her right.  
Thorin.   
She hadn't seen her betrothed since their walk a few weeks ago until she had joined his group this morning. The news had been broke that the families had decided to wait for the betrothal ceremony until next year at least when folks could properly celebrate it.   
Ivy had been more relieved than she wanted to admit to anyone that her grandma had convinced everyone that a delay was perfect.   
"Ivy?"   
Dwalin: his voice sent a shiver down her spine that she tried to hide with a stretch and nod of acknowledgement. Ever since that evening under the stars he had been on her mind.   
His understanding and caring had been just what she needed, something about him made her heart race.   
"I'm fine, thank you Master Dwalin. Thank you Master Thorin I hope I didn't worry anyone."   
The pair just stared at her as she stood slowly making sure her dress was hanging right and smoothing her hair back into it's bun.   
"Where's Dis?"   
Thorin jerked his head towards Bag End and almost as if on cue the back door opened revealing Dis with two bags in her hands.   
"Ivy!" Dis exclaimed dropping the bags and rushing to her side "You're awake! Are you alright? Do you need anything?"   
The slight irritation that she felt at her friend for going into Bag End was washed away by the warmth Dis' concern brought.   
She returned the hug with a small laugh "I'm fine I promise! I think I didn't eat enough this morning or something."   
Relief was very clear on Dis' face "Good. Well then we should head back to the Inn and get you something more to eat!"   
Agreeing to that was a honest relief as much as Ivy hated to admit it. The thought of going into Bag End right now seemed monumentally hard and she just wasn't ready to go in there yet. To go into the last place she had been happy with her parents, to see their favorite things and know that they were never going to be here again. Her chest ached at the thought and she was happy to let Dis lead her back out to Bag Shot Row and head towards to the Green Dragon.   
  
Dwalin had wanted to be the one to step in and carry Ivy but it wasn't his place. Thorin had done well but it had irked Dwalin that he wasn't the one holding her. Distance was necessary and he hated it. He cared for Ivy, more than he wanted to admit, more than he would acknowledge to anyone.   
Instead he stayed near the rear of their group and carried all the bags that Dis had brought out of Bag End while they waited for Ivy to recover.   
  
They spent the night at The Green Dragon and headed back to Tuckborough that next day. Thorin wanted to report that Hobbiton hadn't needed as much repair as the Thain had thought but that was only due to the residents burning a lot things for heat honestly and the wolves had taken care of the rest. He couldn't help with any of the cataloging who was missing considering he didn't know anyone and it had been decided that Ivy wasn't going to be involved with any of that.

Ivy was uncomfortable, the sun beat down on her head making sweat run down her neck, down her face and between her breasts. Tiny bugs seemed to be stalking her, buzzing in her ears and trying to bite anywhere that she would let them. The breeze had died long ago and she was miserable as they walked. All had fallen to silence and she could only imagine that her companions were as unhappy as she was.   
The sound of water made her ears twitch, her heart skip a beat and a glimmer of giddiness took hold.   
_Skinny dipping would be amazing right now_ she thought dreamily _would they want to?... time to find out.  
  
_ Ivy took off in a sprint towards the stream, it was slightly hidden from the path but she knew the way by heart. It was an off shoot of the Brandywine where she had spent many days playing with her cousins.   
The startled shouts of the dwarves rang out behind her but she didn't stop. Giggles spilled from her lips as she undid her dress, dropping it on the banks of along with her slip and jumping into the water with a shout in her small clothes. By the time the dwarves found her she had waded out to where the water was past her hips.   
  
"What are you doing?" Dis cried staring at Ivy like she had just gone mad "I thought Hobbits couldn't swim!"   
Ivy laughed, her facing lighting up "We can't but we can wade out quite deep without any issues. Come in the water feels amazing."   
The trio shared a look for a split second before Dis was shedding her clothes like leaves in the fall with the lads close behind her. The water was amazing after the sweltering heat and they enjoyed themselves well into the late afternoon. Laughter and jests flowed like the water and when they all finally stepped from the water dripping with pruney fingers they felt lighter.   
Dwalin noticed the red on Ivy's thigh and tried to ignore how it showed through the wet white material of her underthings. Thorin however seemed to have missed the day they were teaching tact and blurted out "Miss Baggins what happened to your leg?"   
Ivy stopped fussing with the laces on her dress and dropped a hand to touch where the scar was, her fingers tracing the outline of it, showing them just how large it was. Dis looked like she was considering drowning her brother and Dwalin was pretty sure that he would help her do it.   
"It happened last winter."   
  
The laughter was gone from Ivy's face as she pulled her dress on, no sign remained that even for a brief moment she had been happy. Dwalin wanted to pull her against his chest again, to console her and try bring just a little bit of happiness back to those beautiful eyes. The scar she had outlined was big, bigger than he had thought it would be and the image of it was burned in his brain. He wanted to leave with his axes and kill every wolf that even looked towards the Shire but instead he finished dressing, and shoved a fully clothed Thorin into the pond before following the lasses back to the road.   
  
" **Nadad what were you thinking asking her that?** " Dis hissed as Thorin wrung the water from his hair and clothing.   
Thorin scowled at his sister from under his lank locks " **What? I thought it was perhaps a birth mark!"  
"You are such an idiot! You knew that she had been injured in the attack that killed her parents! What did you think that meant?"   
**Her words held the ring of truth and it made his stomach feel sour that he had forgotten.   
" **I should apologize, shouldn't I?"  
** Dis and Dwalin just shook their heads as they walked past him to follow Ivy. They were making decent time but Ivy hadn't spoken a word since the pond and that had been over two hours.   
  
"I think we should take a break."   
Thorin cringed at how hollow his voice sounded when he was trying for upbeat.   
All seemed to be in agreement that stopping for a short while. The Great Smials were only a little bit further but lunch had long since passed.   
_If I could just get a chance to speak with her. To tell her that I had forgotten how she was injured, that I am sorry for asking.  
_ _I could tell her that I'm actually jealous of her scar... no wait don't do that Moron. She will not want to hear that in the slightest. What if I told her that dwarrow embrace their scars and that it doesn't bother me that she is marked?  
That might work... maybe? _  
_Why is this so hard!_  
  
Ivy had been having fun, was happy and laughing for a little while but Thorin's casual question brought it all back.   
_How can I be happy when they're dead?  
_ _How can I be having fun when so many died?  
How could I possibly be laughing when I'll never see my parents again?  
What is wrong with me?  
They're dead because of me and I'm out here playing in water, laughing!   
_  
  
  
The chance for them to speak did not come.   
  
Smaug ran a clawed hand over his palantir and smiled. The Shire seemed well on their way to rebuilding with Erebor's aid. The dwarves were keen to his trick and the attacks that he had been orchestrating were no longer working as their caravans were now heavily protected on all sides.   
"I think it's time to give the dwarrow something more to do" he grinned at Azog.   
The white orc looked leery as he looked at the swirling globe on the pedistal.  
"How are you going to that, Master?"   
Clouds boiled overhead as Smaug seemed to stretch to an impossible height; throwing his arms wide thunder rolled overhead sounding so low it made some of the orcs gathered nearby to duck.   
"Let see how they like this" his snarled, lightening lit his reptilian face as pulled the life from the orcs behind him.  
Azog roared in anger as his comrades fell "Why?"   
"They served their purpose."   
  


Rain pummeled The Shire but Yavanna smiled on her children as the land drank it up. Despite the immense amount of snow that had covered the kingdom it had melted away too quickly for the ground to absorb.   
  
The dwarves had been prepared to weather the raging weather in Tuckborough when a drenched raven had arrived with a cry for help from the dwarven settlement Ered Luin. They were not as lucky as the Hobbits with the torrential rain and it was flooding some of the mines while others had collapsed. Part of the mountainside had gave way in a mudslide and they now called for aid.   
  
Ivy was sad to see her friends leave and promised to write often. 

Dwalin hadn't been sure that the promise to write had included him until they were back in Erebor the following Spring after spending the entire Winter freezing their arses off in Ered Luin.   
"Have you written to Ivy?"   
Dis' question came at the worst time startling him and leaving the opening Thorin needed to strike him across the back with a practice blade.   
"OW **Fuzak**! What?" he shouted dropping his weapon as his hand went numb. Thorin danced away cackling to lean by his sister.   
Dis smiled slyly from where she was perched on a post at the edge of the yard.   
"I said have you heard from Ivy?" she waved a piece of parchment in emphasis.   
Dwalin paused shaking his numb limb "No. Why?"   
"Well we all promised to write and she just mentioned in this letter that she hadn't heard from either of _you"_ Dis gave her brother a squinty eyed glare.  
 _Me write to Ivy? I never even thought of doing that.  
_ When he said as much Dis almost fell off her perch and Thorin seemed to be trying to slip away but she caught him by her collar.   
"I cannot believe you two" she sighed before grabbing a hold of him as well "Lets go."   
  
Dwalin's letter...  
  
 _Ivy,  
  
_ _I hope this letter finds you well. We are finally back home after being in Ered Luin for all winter which was awful. I hope the winter was better for you than it was for me.  
_ _How are you doing?  
_  
  
 _Regards  
Dwalin_. 

Thorin's letter...   
  
  
_Dear Ivy,  
  
I'm sorry I hadn't written before now. I actually did not think you'd want to hear from me. I am not the best at communicating or being open about anything. I wanted to take a moment and apologize for my question that made you sad last summer. I had forgotten you were injured but it was insensitive of me to ask in the manner I did.   
I hope you are well and that I will be able to see you soon. Your beauty is could rival the most brilliant emerald.   
  
Thorin._

Time moved on as it does and for a few years it seemed as if the weather always turned sour when travel between kingdoms was planned.   
Nothing as terrible as the Fell Winter but there were tornadoes that tried to relocate Dale, torrential rain that threatened to wash away whole hillsides if the Hobbits hadn't planned for that sort of thing and even wind storms that could blow the grain off the reed it was so strong.   
Ivy grew and changed with the seasons, she healed until both the scars on her heart and hip were pale in color, and rarely hurt. She continued write to her friends and looked forward to seeing Craic once a week. The raven would come to her window with missives tied to his leg and she would bring him in, give him a good scratch, some water and a treat before letting him rest. The following day she tie her letters to him and send him back to Erebor.   
The letters from Dwalin had evolved from a few short sentences to them talking about almost everything from interests in crafting (her lace making, him blacksmithing) to healing from their losses, to their favorites (seasons, treats, holidays, foods, books), they wrote about growing up in two different cultures. She told him about her concerns with marrying Thorin and he seemed to console her while mentioning that he had little hope of meeting his One.  
  
Her letters from Dis always made her laugh. Dis and Vili were now courting though somewhat unofficially. The dwarf so far wasn't scared of anyone other than Fris which Ivy couldn't believe considering how sweet Thorin's Ma had been to her. Dis wrote about Frerin and his progress in his craft, of how she terrorized her siblings on a regular basis, how Thorin was still an idiot according to her and Dis always casually mentioned Dwalin whenever she could.   
Ivy wasn't sure how she felt about the mohawked dwarf. He was kind, caring and gentle when he was with her but she had seen him reduce training dummies to splinters, make grown dwarves cry when sparring and had heard of his prowess when fighting.   
She had never really explored the idea of having feelings for anyone once her fate had been tied to Thorins. There was no point in finding love with someone else when her marriage would help secure a better future for her people.  
  
Thorin's letters were kind and he spent a lot of ink writing about how beautiful he thought she was. She tried to use the letters to get to know him better but that only went so far before he was backing to comparing her eyes to emeralds and her hair to a forge fire. She was in their culture that was incredibly flattering but to a hobbit it was a bit odd and she wasn't sure how to respond to it.   
It was nice that she had learned that Thorin loved blackberries, he could play the harp, he hated snakes and he had a terrible sense of direction.   
  
Ivy's 33rd birthday, the birthday that made her an adult was ushered in with a hailstorms pummeling Erebor so she stayed in the Shire to celebrate it. It was quite the shock when a 3 large packages showed up at the Great Smial for her shortly thereafter. The poor postman needed a wagon and 2 of her uncles to help him unload the things.   
From Dis there was belt and matching scabbard made from braided silver wire that had tiny little emeralds set on it to look like vines. Frerin had sent her a beautiful set of necklace, ring and a bracelet that his letter explained went around her ankle actually. They too were silver with emeralds set to resemble leaves and the ring held an opal as well.   
Thrain and Fris had sent her some beautiful heavy brocade fabric to have a traditional dwarven dress made from. There was a pattern included that showed a lovely cap sleeved frock that was fitted right under her bust and would then flow to the floor. The fabric was a green on green design of filigreed leaves in a shade similar to a lovely grass green. The edges of the material had a silver geometric design for the border and it was very obvious to all that the family had worked together for her gift.   
  
Thorin's gift was a lovely comb, brush and mirror set with a filigree design etched into the back and handles. In his letter it said that he had made her gift as well, that the teeth of the comb were bone so they would hopefully never break and that he hoped they would work well in her beautiful copper curls.   
  
The last gift she opened alone was Dwalin's.   
It had been plainly wrapped and almost hidden with Dis'. His letter had been short, wishing her happy birthday and that he wished they could all have been together to celebrate it with her.   
Her breath caught as the paper fell away in her lap to reveal a dagger. It seemed big to her but she knew in his larger it hands it would have looked like a child's toy. The sheath was leather that been engraved with ivy vines and spire of gladiolas. The hilt was wrapped in silver wire and fit comfortably in her hand; the blade was double edged and beautiful with more vines etched in the center of it.   
It wasn't a practical gift for a hobbit but it was clear the amount of caring and thought that was put into this gift. Her heart fluttered as her fingers traced the delicate lines that decorated the weapon and for a moment she wonder _what if..._  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Basin cast:  
> Odette=Ivy (bilbo)  
> Prince Derek= Thorin.  
> Brom=Dwalin.
> 
> Rothbart= Smog  
> Sidekick= Azog.


End file.
